Heart of Darkness
by Pysche
Summary: COMPLETE After two years of separation, Seto finds himself drawn to Yami once again, only to find that his rival has changed. Now Seto is determined to find out Yami's secret at all costs. SetoYami
1. Default Chapter

Welcome all to my newest fanfic! And thanks to Rekall for suggesting the title! Everyone go read her story Time Crisis!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or the Joseph Conrad novel _Heart of Darkness_.

* * *

Chapter 1

A blinking black line on my computer screen hovered patiently on my unfinished document, waiting for me to finish the command I'd begun typing half an hour ago. The blinking line hadn't moved for that entire period of time. Of course, this might have had something to do with the fact that I was currently staring idly out the window instead of working.

When had my life gotten so boring? Once, I was Seto Kaiba, teenage prodigy, Duel Monsters champion and CEO of a billion-dollar corporation; bringing down my opponents without breaking a sweat. Well, I was still a CEO, and at eighteen was probably still considered a prodigy, only now everything felt a lot more…flat.

Perhaps that was because I didn't really have any opponents anymore.

Pegasus, the Big Five, Noa, Gozaburo- everyone who had come against me and tried to harm my little brother and me; they were all dead, or at least close to it. I had Kaiba Land up and running, and there were only so many ways I could improve Duel Monsters technology; plus I barely played the game anymore, confining my duels to instructional sessions with Mokuba.

The last time I had dueled and meant it had been against an old rival on top of a tower, two years ago.

Since then, I focused on work- pouring all my energy into building my company into something well-oiled and prosperous, and I was successful. Together, KaibaCorp and Kaiba Land filled children's hearts with joy and my bank accounts with money. Plus, I had finally weeded out the treacherous employees, until the new trusted, competent individuals could run the company without me, except for the most complicated issues. I had succeeded in everything I set out to do.

But now I was _bored_.

I saved and exited my computer program, deciding that I wouldn't accomplish anything else today, and leaned back in my leather executive's chair, musing. Maybe a vacation would do me good…but I couldn't really go anywhere, since it was the middle of the term and Mokuba had school. A new project might be interesting…but then, I was sick of work. So what was left?

Nothing. I had no hobbies, or friends to speak of, and nothing to occupy my time except for work. Of course, this was exactly how I wanted things, and friendships would never cross my mind if I weren't just so _bored_. A friendship with someone interesting might at least help pass the long, dull hours of my current life; but I needed a rush, some death-defying, nerve-chilling feat to send the blood pumping through my veins once again.

Maybe I could go jump off a cliff.

A frustrated ache developed behind my eyes and I pinched the bridge of my nose to banish it. Making friends was at least a better idea than killing myself, though it was definitely harder to do (for me at least). But who should I deign to spend time with? None of my employees would be suitable, since I couldn't afford to lose my strict supervisor's persona with them; plus they all surpassed me in age by at least fifteen years.

In fact, I hardly associated with or even knew anyone my own age. Often I felt myself burdened by youth as others found themselves burdened with old age; for I was a teenager in a world of paunchy old businessmen who all thought their years gave them power over me. It was a nuisance, to say the least, though I certainly wasn't stupid enough to wish my youth away.

But that's of no consequence. Returning to the issue of my new 'friend,' I pondered the criteria. I needed someone my age; someone who was intelligent and creative enough to capture my interest, but also someone who wouldn't annoy me. That narrowed my options quite a bit.

I sighed. No one came to mind, though in the course of my business career I had encountered more people than I could possibly remember. The fact remained that I just didn't know _anyone_ who commanded my attention for more than a few minutes without boring me or annoying me, if they garnered a reaction from me at all. The only person I'd ever spent any effort whatsoever in pursuing was—

My eyes widened. Of course! Why didn't I think of him before? He still crossed my mind occasionally even though I hadn't seen him in almost two years, so surely he could keep my attention for the week or so that I would need to distract myself from work with my new 'friend,' and he was such an accepting goody-goody that he certainly wouldn't refuse my offer of friendship.

I picked up the phone and pressed the button to speak with my assistant. "Linda, tell Mr. Stevens that I won't be in for the next week or so, so he and his colleagues will be in charge of the company. I'm taking a vacation," I said.

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Kaiba," she stuttered in obvious surprise, no doubt since I was a notorious workaholic, and hadn't taken a vacation the entire time she'd worked here. I hung up the phone and grabbed my briefcase, stalking from my office with the hint of a smirk playing around my lips.

Tomorrow I would pay a visit to my old rival, Yami Mutou.

* * *

I tugged nervously on the collar of my white turtleneck sweater and straightened my already perfectly crisp black slacks, and the thought briefly crossed my mind that most people were _more_ comfortable in their casual clothes. Of course, this was the first time in over a year that I'd gone out in anything besides a long, sweeping trench coat, or at least a business suit. Sighing to myself, I ceased my agitated adjustments and pushed open the door to the Kame Game Shop.

A cheerful-sounding bell over the door tinkled as I stepped inside, and a short old man with spiky gray hair and huge violet eyes eyed me curiously. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"Mr. Mutou," I nodded curtly. "I need to speak with Yami. Is he here?"

"He doesn't live here anymore," the old man replied. "Yugi and the rest started college a few months ago, and when Yugi left Yami moved into his own apartment."

"Why didn't he go to college, too?" I asked, curious, though I didn't let the old man see that.

"He couldn't, since he has no real education to speak of," Mr. Mutou answered. "It was hard on Yami when Yugi moved into the dorms, I think, probably because the two of them had never really been separated before." The old man sighed and began to add something else, but a customer distracted him.

I silently pondered this news as Mr. Mutou helped a little kid build his first Duel Monsters deck. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that Yami was gone; it had been two years since I'd seen him, after all. But for some reason I was truly disappointed that he wasn't here.

I must have been _really_ bored.

"Can you tell me where he lives?" I asked suddenly. The old man looked up at me in surprise.

"Well, yes. He lives in apartment 6F in the apartment complex on Twentieth Street," he replied. "Do you need to talk to him about something important, because I can give him a…message…" the old man's voice faded away uncertainly as I whirled on my heel and swept out the door without bothering to say goodbye.

The cheerful bell tinkled happily behind me.

* * *

I parked my sleek silver car on the curb under a graffiti-laden apartment building. Teenage wannabe street thugs crossed their arms menacingly at me, eyeing my expensive vehicle, but I gave them my iciest blue death glare and they cowered. I pulled open a rickety door hanging pathetically on one hinge and stepped gingerly into a dark, smelly staircase.

Resisting the urge to cover my nose at the smell of mold and decay emanating from the dank staircase, I climbed the stairs until I emerged in the hallway of the sixth floor. I found 6F on the far edge of the hallway, overlooking the littered street where I had parked my car. Yami lived _here_? Surely I had the wrong building.

With a strange sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I knocked sharply on the apartment door. A rustling sound came from the inside of the apartment, and a deep, familiar voice called, "Who is it?"

Well, I had the right building, all right.

"Yami, it's Seto Kaiba," I replied in my usual toneless drawl. "I wanted to talk to you about something; and Mr. Mutou said I could find you here." Now that I'd actually found him, I was beginning to feel a bit nervous. What was I supposed to do now?

"_Kaiba_?" Yami gasped in surprise, and I heard the sound of several locks being turned before the door finally creaked open.

I stared in surprise at what I saw. Instead of black leather and boots, like he had worn when I saw him last, Yami was barefoot in a pair of worn jeans, torn at the knee. He wore a tight black undershirt which emphasized the sickly pale hue of his skin, and dark circles faintly showed under his crimson eyes.

"Kaiba, I can't believe you're here! Where have you been for the last two years?" Yami asked, and a smile spread across his wan, tired face. "Come in!" Yami gestured excitedly into the apartment and I stepped hesitantly over the threshold.

Although shabby, Yami's apartment was thankfully free of the stink and decay of its neighborhood. He obviously worked hard to keep it clean, and the scantily furnished living room where I now stood reflected the personality of its owner- a worn blue sofa and two high-backed chairs stood proudly against the white walls in the tiny living room. Vaguely I wondered how furniture could be proud. But it was.

Or maybe I was just crazy.

"Sit down, Kaiba," Yami told me, gesturing toward the couch, and I reluctantly obeyed. He sat beside me expectantly while I silently observed the apartment, but after a long moment, Yami shifted slightly and I realized I hadn't said a word since I entered.

And now I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So…" Yami said, slightly awkwardly. "How are you and Mokuba?"

I blinked, and could suddenly talk again. "He's fine. He started junior high this fall, and I think he's starting to look at girls," I replied, shaking my head. Mokuba would probably be a notorious flirt, and he was only thirteen. I _still_ hated flirting, and I was five years older than him.

Yami laughed. "I can just imagine! That must drive you crazy, worrying; I know when Yugi first dated Anzu…" A pained look crossed Yami's face and he trailed off.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked curiously, though it came out sounding harsher than I'd intended.

Yami frowned deeply. "Nothing," he retorted sharply, but almost immediately the pleasant expression returned to his pale face and he changed the subject. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I wanted to…" I began, but found myself unable to finish my sentence. Now that I was talking to Yami again, face to face, I couldn't go through with my plan. Sure, spending time with Yami would easily distract me for a week or so until I was ready to face work again; but it just seemed wrong to build a temporary friendship with this tired, proud creature merely to entertain myself. He was acting like we were already friends; and it would surely hurt him if I suddenly spent all my time with him only to ignore him completely the next week…

But when had I started worrying about things like that?

"I just wanted to say…" I began again, and happened to catch Yami's scarlet gaze. His eyes seemed dull and listless, as if he'd been dealing with something for a long time, until he couldn't even bring himself to care about the problem anymore; but when his eyes met mine I saw a spark flash briefly in their depths.

"What is it, Kaiba?" Yami asked with a note of eagerness.

"I came here because I wanted…" I began for a third time, but instead of telling him whatever I had planned to say, I found myself suddenly unburdening all my problems in a rush of words and relishing the cathartic release.

"Yami, it's just- my life is so boring; so empty. Mokuba doesn't need me as much anymore, and I've accomplished everything I could have hoped for at work. Suddenly I've found myself without any more goals, and my goals and promises to my brother were what I built my life on. Now every day is so dreary and pointless that I dread getting up in the mornings, and I can't face work anymore, since there isn't anything important for me to do or anything new for me to accomplish. I really just needed to talk to someone; to see someone outside of work and family…and the only person I could think of was you," I told Yami.

I took a deep breath; surprised by my own honesty- I hadn't even really admitted some of those things to myself yet.

Yami furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "Well… I'm surprised you thought of me at all, but I'm glad you did," he said slowly. "I'm not sure how to help you, but I guess sometimes it's a relief just to tell someone your problems." Yami raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "And knowing you, Kaiba, you've never told anyone in your whole life that you _had_ a problem, let alone what it was, so I'm strangely flattered."

I scowled and would have argued with this, if it weren't completely true.

Yami grinned at my expression and changed the subject to lighter things. I found myself listening with actual interest to his stories about Yugi-tachi and the various things they'd been up to since I saw him last, at the end of my Battle City tournament, and before I realized it the sky had grown dark outside.

"…so Jou opened the door, and when he saw Honda kissing his little sister on the doorstep he fainted in shock!" Yami finished his story, laughing merrily, and I allowed myself a vicious grin at the mutt's predicament.

Yami glanced at his watch and blinked. "Oh, no, I've got to hurry or I'll be late for work," he sighed, and stood, stretching lazily.

"Where do you work?" I asked curiously.

"The First National Bank downtown; I'm a nighttime security guard," he replied. Well, that definitely seemed like the sort of work Yami was suited for, although judging from his apartment it didn't pay much.

"Do you want a ride?" I found myself offering, and Yami smiled tiredly.

"Yes, that would be wonderful; that way I wouldn't have to take the bus." He motioned for me to wait on the couch and disappeared into the other room, emerging a few moments later in a guard's uniform. I smirked at the sight of Yami in the crisp blue outfit.

"You look ridiculous," I informed him snidely.

"Seto Kaiba, polite as always," Yami quipped sarcastically. "They were going to make me wear a hat, but nothing would fit over my hair," he told me, laughing a little. "Thankfully they didn't make me cut it." He patted his unruly spikes and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Just come on," I drawled, and stalked out the door, tapping my foot impatiently as Yami slowly locked the many bolts on his apartment door. He followed me to my car and slid in beside me, carefully pulling the seatbelt over his small frame. Then he leaned back against the leather interior and closed his eyes, yawning softly.

"I'm so tired," he murmured. "I hate working at night- though you'd think with all my experience in the Shadow Realm I'd be used to it," he chuckled softly at his own joke. I didn't. It wasn't funny- or maybe I just didn't get it.

"Then work somewhere else," I replied simply.

"That would be easy if I were a genius, like you," Yami sighed. "But I was originally an ancient Egyptian spirit, so I technically have no education or even legitimate ID. I only got this job because I know the owner."

"Not that Egypt malarkey again," I groaned.

Yami snickered. "_Malarkey_? Kaiba, sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

"Shut up," I sulked, but a grin tugged at my lips. In spite of (or maybe because of) our half-serious banter, I was enjoying myself with Yami. Maybe I'd been right to choose him as my 'friend'; maybe it wouldn't hurt to spend a little more time with him after all- as long as I didn't make any promises.

When I parked in front of the bank and Yami opened the car door, I stopped him with a word. "Wait…" Yami turned expectantly, examining me with his piercing scarlet eyes, and I hesitated. "Never mind," I muttered. He just grinned.

"Thanks for the ride, Kaiba," he said and climbed from the car, waving as he shut the door. I watched him disappear inside the building and sighed.

"Well, it was probably a bad idea anyway," I muttered to myself.

* * *

"Seto? What are you doing?" Mokuba asked curiously. I lifted my head an inch or so from where it lay buried in my arms, which were stretched across the kitchen table. The posture matched my current mood perfectly, though it most likely looked rather odd.

"Nothing," I informed my little brother, and dropped my head back onto my arms.

"Why are you just laying there like that?" he persisted.

"I'm using my body weight to calculate the density of the table and compare it with that of the human form," I answered quickly, trying to confuse him.

Mokuba mumbled to himself for a moment and I pressed my nose flatter against the tabletop. "Wait, that doesn't make sense!" Mokuba finally cried, and I started lightly banging my head against the table. "What are you doing NOW?" Mokuba asked shrilly- his adolescent voice had risen an octave or two in worry.

I abruptly ceased my head-pounding and sat up straight in my chair. "Mokuba, what would you say if I wanted to be friends with you? If you weren't my brother, that is; would you do it?" I asked seriously.

Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise. "Seto, of course I would! Why, did someone say they didn't want to be your friend?" His expression darkened in a glare strangely reminiscent of my own. "Who was it? How dare they upset you; I'll kill them!" Mokuba threatened.

I smiled indulgently at my little brother. "No one did; I was just wondering, that's all," I assured him.

Mokuba scrutinized my face. "Seto… You do want to be friends with someone, don't you? It's about time you paid attention to something other than work!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"That's not…" I began, but he cut me off.

"I wouldn't worry about it; he already likes you. You don't have to try so hard to impress everyone," Mokuba said knowingly.

I mulled over his words silently. Ever since I had dropped Yami off at the bank, I had been torturing myself mentally, because I realized that, to my surprise, I wanted to be around him, and not just to entertain myself for a little while. Something about Yami had always drawn me to him, and after today I had to admit that it felt really good to see him again; when I unburdened my problems to Yami I felt happier than I had in a long time. But, I couldn't help worrying that he wouldn't want to be my friend after all. It was strange, how when I planned to use him I was so confident that he would accept me, but when I actually was sincere…

Well, then I took to banging my head on the kitchen table.

Mokuba observed me curiously, and when I glanced into his dark blue eyes, his first sentence suddenly registered in my mind. "Wait, what do you mean 'he already likes me'?" I asked in surprise.

Mokuba shrugged. "Yami's always wanted to be your friend," he replied matter-of-factly.

"WHAT! How did you know?!" I cried, too shocked to deny it.

Mokuba just smiled mysteriously and ran up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I was going to update this tomorrow, but our annual Christmas party with my extended family is tomorrow ::groans:: so I decided to go ahead and upload it tonight. I hope you guys enjoy it (though this is actually my least favorite chapter in the entire story...) and the next chapter should be up Tuesday or Wednesday. Happy reading and thanks to all who reviewed!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next afternoon, I trudged back up the moldy staircase and knocked on the door to apartment 6F. "Who is it?" the familiar proud voice called suspiciously.

"Kaiba," I replied, feeling a sinking knot of dread descend in my stomach. I shook it away- just because I'd never made friends before didn't mean I couldn't succeed now. I'd succeeded in everything else, right? Well, except beating Yami in a duel, that is.

"Kaiba! You came back!" Yami exclaimed excitedly, and I heard the clicking of multiple bolts as Yami rushed to unlock the door.

"Yami," I greeted him, nodding curtly, as soon as he opened the door. He looked even more tired today; the dark circles under his eyes stood out prominently against his pale skin, and I noticed how thin he had gotten- I could see his ribs through the gray cotton undershirt he wore over his dark jeans.

"So, what brings you back?" Yami asked, smiling happily. I felt a strange flip in the pit of my stomach. When I didn't answer immediately, his smile faltered. "Is something wrong? Do you want to come in?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Don't you ever sleep? You look too tired to move," I blurted rudely (and randomly).

Yami blinked. "Do I? Well, I have insomnia sometimes; I suppose I think too much to sleep well," he replied slowly. "Kaiba, what's going on? Did you come here just to ask me if I slept?"

I flushed. "No, sorry; I didn't mean to say that," I mumbled. God, I sounded like a complete idiot. This was why my social interactions consisted of business associates and computers.

"Okay…do you want to come in?" Yami asked again.

"No…actually I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee or something," I muttered.

A cheerful smile spread across Yami's wan face once more, and he nodded. "Sure, Kaiba, that sounds great. Just give me a second," he replied. He vanished back into the apartment and I let out a relieved sigh and ran my fingers through my thick hair. To my surprise, I found that my hands were shaking. What in the world was wrong with me?

"Ready?" Yami asked, suddenly appearing beside me. He had slipped a denim jacket over his gray shirt, and he wore a pair of black boots that reminded me of the ones he wore when I first knew him. I nodded briefly and Yami flashed me another brilliant smile before locking the numerous bolts on his apartment door.

"Yami," I questioned curiously, "why do you live here? Can't you afford to live in a better neighborhood? This one is really dangerous."

Yami finished locking the door and smirked up at me. "I'm used to danger," he replied nonchalantly.

I scowled. "You didn't answer my question," I chastised, and he sighed.

"No, I don't make that much money, but like I said before, there aren't many job options open to me. I was lucky when Bakura gave me the job at his bank, even though it doesn't pay well," Yami answered tiredly.

"You could always come work for me- wait, _Bakura_ owns a BANK?!" I asked, shocked by this revelation.

Yami laughed at my reaction and headed casually for the musty staircase. "You really shouldn't be surprised; he's always been obsessed with treasure," Yami remarked.

"But…how did he get the money to _buy_ it in the first place?" I protested.

"How do you think?" Yami asked dryly. "He probably stole it, or threatened someone at least. I'd actually rather not find out."

Shaking my head in disbelief, I followed Yami outside to where my car was parked on the curb. One of the teenage thugs from the day before nodded amiably at me and I glared at him. He grinned, obviously impressed. Some people were just strange.

* * *

Sipping a strong espresso, I watched Yami as he picked slowly at a bagel. "This is a nice place, Kaiba; I've never been here before," he remarked, and let out a long yawn.

"Mokuba likes it, so I'm here about once a week," I replied wryly, and he chuckled. Yami finally took a bite of the bagel, and as he chewed his eyelids drooped, half-covering his dull crimson eyes.

I frowned curiously. Though I inexplicably enjoyed spending time with him, Yami wasn't the same person I remembered- and it wasn't just due to the lack of sleep. Something was wrong with him, and I _had_ to know what it was. Stupid inquisitive nature. Wait a second- I never had an inquisitive nature. Did that mean I was worried about him?

I hoped not.

Yami checked his watch and frowned. "Oh, Kaiba, I'm sorry. I have to leave now if I want to have time to get ready for work," he sighed. "It was really nice seeing you again, though; maybe we could do this again sometime."

I shrugged noncommittally (though honestly I planned on visiting him again the next day) and batted his hand away when he reached for the check. "Don't move. I'm driving you home," I ordered, and he flashed me a bright grin.

"Polite as always," Yami teased, and stretched widely. His thin cotton undershirt rode up a few inches, revealing his lean, pale stomach, and I had to work not to stare. Then I frowned and stalked to the counter to pay the bill, wondering why in the world I _wanted_ to stare at Yami's stomach in the first place.

Friendship was confusing. Maybe that's why I never tried it before.

* * *

The next morning I woke at the crack of dawn and drove to the First National Bank; then I parked in front of the entrance and waited. Promptly at six o'clock, Yami strolled out the doors, straight and proud as always, but I could easily read traces of fatigue in his confident gait.

As I watched him thoughtfully he walked right past my car without giving me a second glance. In fact, he made it all the way to the bus stop at the end of the block before I broke out of my trance. I frowned, confused at my own actions, and drove up to the bus stop where Yami sat wearily on a battered wooden bench.

He stared uncaringly at my car for a moment before he finally recognized it, but when he did his entire face lit up, and my stomach flopped strangely at his joyful expression. I just shook my head and pressed the button to unlock the car door, deciding to ignore my stomach's odd reaction.

"Kaiba! What are you doing out here so early in the morning?" Yami asked, smiling at me as he scooted into the passenger's seat.

"I always get up early, and I just thought you might like a ride," I replied. Yami nodded and tugged on his uniform shirt, untucking it, before he slipped the seat belt over himself and relaxed into the soft car seat.

"Well, thank you," he told me, and yawned widely. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the headrest.

We rode in silence until we reached Yami's apartment building and I parked on the littered curb. The street thugs weren't out yet this morning. "Well, here we are…" I began, but when I glanced over at Yami, I saw that he still hadn't opened his eyes. Soft lashes fluttered against the high cheekbones of his pale, thin face; and with his eyes closed the dark circles underneath barely showed. His small, slim frame moved regularly with deep, even breaths; and a tiny smile hovered on his lips.

He looked more peaceful than I'd ever seen him.

I bit my lip, suddenly unable to bring myself to wake Yami. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks; what if I woke him and he couldn't rest again later? But then, I guess I'd have to take that chance, since he couldn't very well sleep in the car and I couldn't carry him up a narrow staircase for six floors. I sighed.

"Yami, wake up," I told him softly, and shook his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes tighter together and mumbled something. "Yami!" I called again, slightly louder.

"Seto…" he muttered, and grinned a little, still with his eyes closed. I reddened, for some unknown reason.

"Yami, get up. You can't sleep in my car," I snapped in my usual sarcastic tone, and he finally opened his eyes.

"Kaiba?" he questioned, furrowing his brow. "Did I fall asleep? That's strange; it usually takes me hours…" he trailed off quietly.

I scowled. I knew he never slept; he probably just finally collapsed in exhaustion. "Whatever," I drawled. "You can go home now."

Yami smiled faintly and opened the car door, stretching his lithe frame tiredly as he stepped onto the sidewalk. "Thank you, Kaiba," he said. Then, before closing the door behind him, he bit his lip anxiously and hurriedly asked, "Do you want to come over this afternoon? If you don't have to work, that is."

"Whatever," I repeated shortly, and he grinned in relief.

"Great! Goodbye, then," Yami told me cheerily. I just grunted.

* * *

At promptly 5:00 that afternoon, I knocked on Yami's door. This time, he didn't bother to ask who I was- he just pulled open the door eagerly before I'd even finished knocking. "Er…" I mumbled stupidly, with my fist hovering in the air, "That was fast."

"I saw your car pull up," Yami replied nonchalantly.

He was _watching_ for me? I stared in surprise at Yami for a long moment, until a slow red flush crept across his cheeks.

"Um, you can come in," he added, gesturing inside. I raised an eyebrow as I followed him into the living room- his house was even cleaner than the last time I'd seen it. It almost sparkled. When I turned to Yami to make a sarcastic remark about this, however, I instead found myself distracted by his attire. He wore leather again; a tight black sleeveless shirt, black boots, and black leather pants with a silver chain through the belt loops- exactly the same sort of outfit he wore when I knew him last. It was reassuringly familiar.

But… The dark colors emphasized the pallid shade of his skin, and under the tight shirt I could clearly see the outline of his ribs. Heavy circles still hung beneath his eyes, and I wondered if he'd slept at all after I left this morning.

In spite of all this, however, he still flashed me a huge, bright smile.

"Are you hungry, Kaiba? I made dinner, just in case…" Yami asked, observing me uncertainly, and his smile faltered.

"Sure," I shrugged. Yami nodded, smiling widely again, and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, the kitchen's this way," he instructed. I could see the tiny apartment's kitchen perfectly well from where I stood, but I still let him lead me to it. "Okay, sit here," Yami ordered, and gave me a light shove toward one of the chairs at his rickety square table. I scowled but he continued, "Now wait here while I bring out the food."

I smirked indulgently as the slim little figure rushed to the stove and clambered noisily amidst the pots and pans. It was so cute the way he was always excited to see me…

Seto Kaiba, you did _not_ just think that.

Before I had time to worry over my musings, Yami returned, balancing three different pans in his arms; but before he could reach the table he paused and whirled around on a heel. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot the rolls," he said breathlessly, and rushed back to the stove, still hauling all the pots.

"Yami, you can put some of those down," I told him in amusement.

"It's okay, just hang on a second," he replied, trying to open the oven with his foot as he balanced all the pans in his arms. He stumbled a little, and sensing impending disaster I rushed to him. Placing a hand casually on Yami's hip, I reached over the foot he held suspended in the air to open the oven for him.

I think I actually made things worse.

As soon as I touched him Yami gasped and all the pans clattered to the floor, sending all their contents flying across the formerly spotless kitchen. I froze in shock and Yami slowly lowered his foot to the floor. Silently I glanced at Yami's face- disappointed tears quivered in his hazy crimson eyes, and two spots of color burned in his pale cheeks. "Well, at least the rolls are okay," I offered, and pulled open the oven door.

Smoke billowed out the open door and Yami and I coughed, waving it away. When it finally cleared we stared at a pan of pitch-black rolls.

"I guess I forgot to turn the oven off," Yami muttered.

* * *

Yami followed me into the house as I quickly strode inside and glanced around for Mokuba. After the fiasco with Yami's dinner, I invited him to the Kaiba Mansion to eat with Mokuba and me; Yami had just looked so disappointed when his food was ruined that I had to do something to cheer him up- and it worked. Yami's smile at my invitation could have lit the room.

Of course, I had no idea what Mokuba's expression would be when he found out what I'd done, since I'd never invited _anyone_ to the house before. Frankly, I was a little nervous about it.

"So… The dining room is this way," I offered, and gestured uncertainly to my right. Yami followed me silently, and I could read nervousness in his dull crimson eyes. Well, at least I wasn't alone.

"SETO!" Just then the voice of my adolescent brother echoed through the spacious foyer. He sounded angrier than he had in a long while, and I groaned mentally. Did Mokuba have to cause a scene _now_? "Seto! You'll never believe what that idiotic teacher did to me! She said that if I missed any more school because of KaibaCorp work she'd give me a month's detention AND that she'd call you in for a private conference. So I told her that she could just go…" Mokuba halted mid-rant when he saw Yami standing uncomfortably beside me.

I sighed. Well, at least Mokuba's temper tantrum was about school, and not something embarrassing, like the time he'd found me purposely sabotaging my employee's work via my laptop…

What? I needed _something_ to yell at them about.

"Uh, hi Mokuba," Yami finally mumbled. "How are you? Well, I guess you're having a bad day…" he trailed off awkwardly, and reddened in obvious embarrassment.

By some miracle, _I_ actually broke the ice. I think that's the first time that ever happened in my entire life; especially since I usually _created_ the ice in the first place. Of course, this was an accident, so I can't take too much credit.

Anyway, I couldn't help it. When my proud ex-rival, the King of Games, began stuttering awkwardly at the sight of a thirteen-year-old's angry fit, I burst into laughter at the absolute ridiculousness of the situation. Yami and Mokuba gaped in astonishment at me as I doubled over in deep, throaty peals of laughter, until I finally calmed and observed the two with traces of a smile still lingering on my lips.

Yami stared at me a moment longer before an answering smile dawned on his face; then he turned to Mokuba and added, "I presume you got detention anyway for what you said to the teacher, didn't you?"

Mokuba scowled and crossed his arms across his chest in a gesture eerily similar to me before replying, "Yeah, I did. But she was being such a…"

"Mokuba," I interrupted warningly, and he sighed.

"Sorry, Seto," he muttered. Then he suddenly whipped his head up and stared at Yami. "Hey! So Seto _did_ make friends with you after all!" Mokuba exclaimed happily, and it was my turn to redden. Of course, I turned away slightly so Yami wouldn't see.

"Well, yes, I suppose he did," Yami told my little brother amusedly. I glanced at him furtively and caught his radiant smile. He suddenly looked much healthier.

"Great! Come on, then, I'll show you the house!" Mokuba answered excitedly, and grabbed Yami's arm. Before I could protest, he had disappeared through one of the many doors, dragging Yami with him.

I let myself groan aloud this time, since no one was around to hear me.

* * *

Finally, an hour later, I cornered Mokuba in the library where he was showing Yami my collection of adventure novels. Yami flipped through them wonderingly, probably amazed that I read anything besides computer manuals. I decided, as a 'friend,' that I should be generous, so I told him, "You can borrow it if you want."

Yami whipped his head up in surprise at my sudden appearance before he blinked, apparently registering my comment. "Really?" he asked, almost shyly. I found his expression strangely endearing.

Again, Kaiba, you did _not_ just think that.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "In fact, you can keep it; I've already read it anyway."

"Won't…you won't want to read it again?" he asked hesitantly, and I shook my head. He wavered a moment longer before he finally nodded, beaming, and murmured, "Thank you so much, Seto."

I gulped, for whatever reason, and quickly covered by snapping at Yami and Mokuba. "I've been looking for you two for over an hour- it's time to eat now, since that _is_ why I invited Yami here in the first place," I grumbled.

Mokuba scowled and stalked from the room, muttering sulkily under his breath, but Yami just gazed up at me expectantly. "What?" I snapped.

He grinned a little before answering sensibly, "I don't know the way to the dining room."

"Oh," I muttered and looked away in embarrassment. "Well…" I finished this brilliant statement with a sweeping gesture, and he followed me to the dining room; clutching his book tightly all the way.

* * *

The phone clattering loudly startled me from a heavy sleep, and I blinked hazily at the clock beside my bed. 2:00 A.M. "What the…?" I mumbled, and groggily picked up the receiver. "Kaiba," I grunted. 

"Seto, WHY did he make friends with the villain? I mean, it's so obvious that the guy's evil! What was Jim thinking?" Yami's voice cried hysterically.

"Huh?" I muttered in shock.

"I said; why would Jim make friends with the pirate? He's just going to get killed!"

It finally sank into my sleep-addled brain that Yami had called me at 2:00 A.M. just to rant about the book I gave him; and suddenly, friendship with him seemed a lot less appealing.

I knew I should have just jumped off that cliff.

"Did you actually have a _reason_ for calling me, or do you simply like to annoy me?" I snapped icily.

Yami went silent.

After an excruciatingly long moment, he finally mumbled, "Sorry," and hung up the phone.

I hung up as well and rolled over in bed, burying my face luxuriantly in the soft pillows, and as I drifted peacefully back to sleep amidst my down comforters it never occurred to me that I might regret what I'd just done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 3

Around ten o'clock the next morning, I pulled up in front of Yami's dilapidated apartment building, smiling slightly to myself. I'd brought him another book to read, since he didn't seem to like the other one very much, judging from the late-night phone call. As I chuckled, remembering Yami's overreaction to the novel, I suddenly realized that I might have sounded harsh on the phone…

"I hope he's not upset," I murmured to myself, "but I'm never polite when someone wakes me up; not that I'm that polite anyway…."

I knocked on Yami's apartment door as I mused, but no one answered, so I knocked again, louder. Still, no one came to the door, and I began to worry a little. "Yami, it's Kaiba," I called. "Are you there?" No response.

A door creaked open on the other end of the hallway and one of the street punks emerged, wearing a spotted bandana and jeans with a waist that sagged nearly to his knees. He slipped on a white undershirt as he stepped into the hallway, and when he noticed me he grinned amiably. "Hey, it's you!" he greeted.

I responded with my trademark glare.

"Back to see Yami again, huh? Man, that guy is strange. He's clean, but he's skinnier and sicker-looking than some of the worst addicts I know," the teenager informed me as he readjusted his bandana.

I tried not to let the concern show in my eyes as I finally deigned to speak with him. "Have you seen him today?" I asked neutrally.

"Whoa! You actually spoke!" the punk teased, grinning. "I saw him walking down the street last night just after two, but I haven't seen him since."

My stomach lurched horribly and I dropped the book on the stained wooden floor before I turned and rushed down the stairs at full speed. What had I done? Yami went wandering out on the streets in _this_ neighborhood, late at night, by himself! He could very well be hurt, or…dead…

And it would be all my fault if he were.

I shoved open the door to the apartment building, make it shake violently and rattle in its rusty hinges, and hastily climbed behind the wheel of my silver BMW, ignoring the shouts of the punk that echoed through the stairwell. "Hey! Rude guy! You forgot your book!"

The tires skidded and squealed across the pavement as I sped from my parking spot, unsure of where I was headed. All I knew was that I had to find Yami. He _had_ to be alright. If something had happened to him, especially because of me…

I tried to fight down the growing knot of guilt that twisted harshly in my stomach.

* * *

After driving aimlessly for an hour, examining the particularly crime-ridden city streets, I finally decided to swallow my pride and ask Yami's Jiichan for help. I parked on the curb directly in front of the Kame Game Shop (incidentally, in a no parking zone, not that I cared) and stalked angrily into the quiet store as the happy little bell chimed my entrance.

I really wanted to rip that thing off the wall.

"Mutou!" I snapped. "Yami's disappeared- the last anyone saw of him, he was wandering the streets at 2:00 A.M. I went to his apartment, but he was gone."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Kaiba, are you sure? Do you know he's been out of the house ever since then? Maybe Yami just went on an errand and you missed him," he replied.

Suddenly I felt rather stupid.

"Well…his neighbor said…he said that…" I stuttered, and he eyed me curiously.

"You really like him, don't you?" he asked in wonder. "I've never seen you this worried about anyone, although Yami did mention how upset you were when your brother was missing…"

"No," I snapped immediately, but after a moment curiosity got the best of me and I asked hopefully, "Yami talks about me?"

The old man grinned. I wanted to kick myself. "Well, he did quite a bit just after Battle City, but then you two drifted apart, I suppose. That's when he started…" he paused mid-sentence, shaking his head.

"Started what?" I growled suspiciously.

"Nothing," he sighed. "But Yami did call me the other day to tell me you came by. He seemed excited to see you again."

My heart lifted briefly, but dropped again when I suddenly remembered that Yami was still missing. "Jiichan," I said, as politely as I could, even using Yami's name for the man, "Do you have any idea where he might be? I'm… I need to talk to him."

His eyebrows lifted again and he observed me for a long moment before he finally answered me. "Well, you could always ask Bakura, I suppose, since Yami probably sees more of him than anyone else."

I nodded curtly and swept out the door, gritting my teeth at the tinkling of the annoying bell. Bakura and I needed to talk, anyway.

* * *

I threw open the glass doors and stalked into the crowded bank. The chattering people froze in unison at the sight of my angry countenance and long, sweeping trench coat as I strode quickly past them all and demanded the first bank teller I saw to show me Bakura's office.

"M-Mr. Bakura doesn't let anyone see him without an appointment," she stuttered.

"I don't care. Just tell me which one is his office," I snarled, and gave her my most terrifying icy glare.

"That one, in the back," she squeaked, pointing at an elaborately carved oak door guarded by two uniformed guards. I stomped across the bank's thick blue carpet and pounded on Bakura's office door, ignoring the guards.

"Sir, you'll have to step away from there," one warned menacingly, just as Bakura snarled, "WHAT?" from inside the office.

"BAKURA! Get out here. This is Seto Kaiba, and we have a few things to discuss," I snapped. One of the guards reached for me, but I dodged him expertly and continued glaring at the door.

I suppose I could have been more polite, but since I was already here I figured I might as well bully Bakura into giving Yami a raise. That is, if I ever found him…

"Kaiba?" Bakura asked curiously, and pulled open the door. I narrowed my eyes at the white-haired thief. He actually wore a business suit- all black, however, and tighter than necessary. It made his snow-white hair and dark eyes stand out strikingly. "What do you want?" the thief continued.

"Like I said, we need to talk. Privately," I added, glancing at the two guards who openly stared at us.

Bakura nodded and motioned me into his office. He closed the door behind him and moved to the leather executive's chair behind his desk; then gestured for me to sit across from him. I merely crossed my arms and scowled at him. "Well? What do you want, Kaiba?" Bakura asked again, with a hint of impatience.

"You hired Yami, right?" I began.

"The Pharaoh? Yes, and it was rather amusing to have him work for me, I must say," Bakura snickered.

"Whatever," I drawled. "However 'amusing' it may be for you to make him suffer, I don't think it would be in your best interests to make him starve to death."

"What are you talking about, fool?" Bakura sneered. "Don't you have better things to do with your time than to annoy me about the Pharaoh?"

I ignored that last comment and continued, "Just give him a raise, Bakura. He's living in the slums, and he looks like he's starving."

Bakura stared at me incredulously. "Why do you even care? I thought you hadn't seen him in two years! Besides, I pay Yami more than any of my other employees- certainly enough for him to live in a decent house. I may hate the jerk, but he's still a good worker. He's the best guard I have."

I blinked at this surprising information. "But he told me he didn't make much…" I breathed. Yami _lied_ to me?

"He's probably on drugs," Bakura shrugged indifferently. "That would explain why he's so skinny." The white-haired thief drummed his fingers on the table and glanced at me impatiently. "Is that all you wanted? Because if it is, you can LEAVE, you know."

"No, Yami isn't on drugs…" I mused slowly. For some reason, I believed that punk neighbor of his- maybe because he would know who was on drugs and who wasn't, since he probably sold the drugs in the first place.

"Whatever. Did you want anything ELSE?" Bakura asked in annoyance. I blinked, coming out of my reverie, and nodded.

"Er… Yes; have you seen Yami today? Because I can't find him."

Bakura groaned loudly.

* * *

Finally, at around five in the afternoon, I decided to check Yami's apartment again, praying that he had gone home. When I parked on the curb, however, Yami's thug neighbor waved me down before I could enter the musty stairwell. "Hey! Rude guy! Come here, I need to talk to you!" he cried.

Assuming he wanted to return my book, I merely continued walking, not even bothering to glare at him, until he continued, "It's about Yami!"

I froze in my tracks and glared sharply at the punk. "What about him?" I drawled coldly. "Did he come home?"

The boy nodded and pointed to the window of Yami's apartment. I could make out the outline of a wild-haired figure silhouetted against the light from inside, and I glared at the boy beside me. "Thanks, but I could have figured that out for myself in about two seconds," I quipped dryly.

He shook his head slowly. "No, I wanted to warn you. When Yami came back this afternoon I gave him that book you dropped, because I figured it was for him…" He glanced at me questioningly and I nodded briefly, encouraging him to continue. "Well, when I told him you brought it by, his face turned this weird yellow color and he started acting all strange. He's been sitting by the window ever since, just staring at the road. What did you do to him, anyway?" the boy asked curiously.

I just whirled on my heel and stomped up the staircase, not bothering to answer, though my heart thudded painfully in my chest. Yami was alright- but what good would that do me if he hated me? I gulped nervously as I knocked on the door, inwardly marveling at how quickly Yami had become so important to me; when I knew him two years ago he had earned my respect, but he had never had this kind of effect on me.

I must be going soft.

"Yami? It's Kaiba," I called softly, just loud enough for him to hear, and I heard a shuffling sound from inside before a sullen voice finally answered me.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" he sighed tiredly.

"I just want to talk to you," I answered, shifting awkwardly. In a way, I was grateful for the thick wooden door between us, since that meant he couldn't see my embarrassment. "What's wrong?" I added hesitantly. "Are you upset that I snapped at you? I just… You just woke me in the middle of the night…" I trailed off.

Good Lord, I sounded like a complete idiot. I wonder what my employees would say if they saw me now.

The door creaked open slowly and Yami's wan face appeared around its edge as he scrutinized me intently. "Why did you come back? You said…said that I…" Yami mumbled softly under his breath.

"Mokuba would nag me for weeks if I drove away my first real friend," I shrugged casually, in a morbid attempt to lighten the situation.

It must have worked, because a relieved grin spread across Yami's face and he opened the door all the way. "Do you want to come in?" he asked eagerly.

I smiled.

* * *

Late that night, my phone rang again. This time, however, I answered politely (although that was most likely because I hadn't fallen asleep yet anyway). It didn't make any difference.

I had already screwed things up anyway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kaiba, _what_ did you do?" Yami's voice growled angrily.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Yami?" I asked in confusion.

"Bakura… When I got to work tonight, Bakura was waiting for me. He said that you came by his office and made a scene, and he lost a bunch of customers…they said the bank was unprofessional, or something…" Yami said. He sounded like he was in shock.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, Yami, I was trying to get Bakura to…" I began, but he cut me off with an angry shout.

"He FIRED me, Kaiba! What am I supposed to do now?" Yami cried.

"What?" I breathed. "But he said you were the best worker he had…"

"Bakura said that he couldn't afford to keep me around if my _friends_ were going to come by and harass everyone. I just thought you might like to know," Yami snapped.

"But…"

"And by the way, Kaiba, I'm not the only one you hurt by what you did. Just keep that in mind," he finished angrily and slammed the phone into the receiver.

I winced at the sound and gently hung up the phone on my end. I stared at the machine for a long time afterwards, mulling over what I'd just heard.

* * *

**A/N**: ::dodges rotten fruit:: Two cliffies in a row! And they're fighting again... Sorry. But they'll make up, I promise. Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I feel like I'm neglecting you; but there's really not room to respond to everyone in the chapter. Should I email you with responses? I don't mind- but I don't want to annoy anyone either...

To KCY and justareviewer: Yeah, Kaiba is a little OOC in this; but he's got a big soft spot for Yami. ::grins:: I think he's pretty much in character as far as everyone else is concerned, though.

To amy johnson: I like the idea of a Seto/Yami Little Mermaid fic; but for now I can't really do it. I have another fic I'm working on that will go up after this one, and I don't want to attempt too much at once. However, I would recommend that you ask Seto's Darkness to try it. There's an author with tons of stories and no end of creative energy.

**Update schedule**: The next chapter is ready to go up, and I was planning on posting Friday or Saturday. However, since that's Christmas Eve and Christmas, do you think I should wait? I don't mind posting then, but if no one will be able to read I might as well wait until Sunday. Let me know what you all think! (and if you want me to email you.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 4

I paced sullenly across the living room carpet until a wall halted my path. Then I whirled on a heel and paced in the opposite direction, until I was faced with a similar problem. As I whirled a second time, Mokuba's hesitant voice drew my attention.

"Er; Seto? Are you alright?" he questioned worriedly. I just shrugged and kept pacing in silence, and he watched me cross to a wall and turn again before he prodded me further.

"Seto, please say something," Mokuba pleaded. "You're acting really strange. What happened?"

I suddenly froze and glared at Mokuba, my eyes snapping dangerously; but instead of my concerned little brother my mind conjured the image of a thin, crimson-eyed young man who gazed at me proudly. "I was just trying to help!" I snarled angrily. The figure cowered at my tone, and suddenly it was Mokuba again, eyeing me in shock.

I ran a shaking hand across my face and closed my eyes tiredly. "I was just trying to help…" I repeated in a whisper.

Mokuba rushed across the room and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug, something the two of us rarely engaged in, despite our close bond. But, Mokuba had always been better than me when it came to sensing emotions, and he could probably sense how much I needed the reassurance right then.

Not that I'd admit it, however.

"Seto, something happened with Yami, didn't it? Whatever it was, I'm sure he'll forgive you if you just apologize," Mokuba soothed.

How did my little brother suddenly know _everything_? I felt like I was losing my edge.

"Mokuba…sometimes things aren't that simple," I muttered. "And I just keep screwing things up, anyway; maybe I should just leave him alone."

Mokuba shook his head vehemently. "NO! He really likes you; he told me he did," Mokuba protested.

My heart gave a disconcerting lurch and I gulped. "Wh-what?" I stuttered in surprise.

Mokuba didn't notice my discomfort and merely nodded his head. "Yeah; when he came over that day, he told me how happy he was that you two were friends again; he said that he'd missed having you around," Mokuba explained matter-of-factly. "I told him that you'd probably missed him, too, since you always used to talk about him."

My eyes widened and my heart lurched again before it started thudding crazily; and I gaped at Mokuba in shock. "You…said that I…" I stuttered again. How embarrassing; what must Yami think of me?

Oh, wait. He hated me, because I got him fired.

I groaned in exasperation and Mokuba glanced at me quizzically, tilting his head to one side, but when he opened his mouth to say something I cut him off with a dismissive gesture.

"Stay here. I'm going out for a while," I ordered before I rushed out the door.

Maybe, just maybe, I could still fix things.

* * *

The door rattled noisily under my continued assault as I pounded angrily on the entrance to apartment 6F. I knew Yami sat inside, because I had seen his figure through the window as I drove up to the curb, but he hadn't answered my hesitant knock- or acknowledged my numerous apologies. Now, twenty minutes after I first arrived, I had resorted to pounding furiously on the door in the hopes that Yami would finally get tired of listening to me and let me inside.

I know, I know. I've become truly pathetic.

I finally sighed in defeat and rested my forehead against the stained wood. "Yami, please. I'm sorry- I was just trying to help you. I promise I'll find you another job; or maybe I can convince Bakura to take you back…" I mumbled awkwardly.

A rustling sound came from inside the apartment and I jerked my head up hopefully, but nothing came of it. I sighed once more and buried my face in the palms of my hands, cursing myself mentally. How had I sunk this low? Maybe I should just go back to work and forget all about Yami.

An image of his tired crimson eyes lighting up as he smiled happily at me flashed through my mind and I determinedly began knocking on the door once more.

"YAMI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, thankful that the teenage thugs weren't anywhere nearby. "Yami, please at least talk to me! I'll help you any way that I can, I promise… I'll give you a job at KaibaCorp," I offered.

At this, I finally heard the click of a lock and my heart leapt in sheer relief as the door creaked open. Yami's miserable face glared up at me, and residual tear tracks stained his pale cheeks. Reflexively I reached to wipe them away, but he shied away from my hand like a frightened animal. "I don't want your pity, Kaiba, or your charity," he growled. "Just take a hint and go away."

"What do you _want_ from me?" I snapped back at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"I want you to GO AWAY," he repeated slowly.

I felt a little stupid.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," I groaned. "I meant, how can I make it up to you? If I offer to help you, you say it's pity; and if I offer you a job you say it's charity. I…I just want to make things right," I finished awkwardly.

He stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Seto, you can't make it right, because you don't really understand what happened," he sighed. I blinked in confusion and he sighed again. "It's just…things were a little more complicated than you knew." Now, Yami was the one shifting awkwardly on one foot, while I watched him curiously.

He bit his lip. "I know I'll probably regret this, but come in for a second," Yami told me.

I grinned in relief but he gave me a stern look, so I followed him inside his abnormally tidy little apartment without comment. When I stood just inside the door Yami quickly shut it behind me and rested his hand in the crook of my elbow for a brief moment. "Wait here," he ordered, and hurried into his bedroom.

I obeyed, uncomfortably aware of the warmth of his hand against my arm long after he'd removed it.

After what seemed like ages, Yami finally returned, carrying a slip of paper in his slender hands. He gave me a breathless smile and handed me the note triumphantly, barely brushing the tips of his fingers against mine. I wished he would slide that hand into my elbow again…

Shut _up_, Kaiba.

"Here. There's someone you need to talk to," Yami told me wryly, and opened the door in a clear invitation for me to leave. I hesitated for a moment and he nodded toward the hall, his blonde bangs sweeping across his forehead as he did so. "Go on, Seto. You'll understand soon enough," Yami added more gently.

Then he reached up and squeezed my upper arm softly for a brief second, nodding outside once more. I slowly stepped out of the apartment and he closed the heavy door behind me before I could look back.

I stumbled down the dank staircase on shaky legs.

* * *

Early the next morning I hopped into one of my cars and sped recklessly down the road; I was eager to finish this so that Yami could hopefully forgive me- though I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted me to do. The slip of paper he'd given me had turned out to be an address for Tokyo University, with a building and room number penciled in on the bottom. I assumed it was Yugi's.

Of course, by now I should have learned not to assume _anything_, especially anything to do with the unpredictable King of Games.

When I finally arrived at the university, I searched hopelessly for the right building until a little blonde girl wearing too much makeup eventually had pity on me and showed me where to go. I nodded my thanks and she frowned, crestfallen. She must have been hoping for a date. Like that would ever happen.

Anyway, I found the right building, and when I knocked on the door number Yami had given me, I expected a short figure with violet eyes to greet me. Imagine my horrible shock when, instead, a familiar idiotic brown-eyed blonde opened the door.

"Kaiba?!" he gasped in disbelief.

"What are _you_ doing here, mutt?" I responded in an equally incredulous tone.

"What do you mean? I _live_ here," Jounouchi growled.

I frowned sulkily. Yami probably hadn't told me who lived here because he knew I wouldn't come if he had; or maybe he was still angry and this was his revenge…

"Well…" I began, deciding to at least attempt politeness, for Yami's sake, "Yami gave me this address. He said I should talk to you." I scowled deeply as I stared at the mutt. "Though I have _no_ idea why," I added under my breath.

Jounouchi apparently didn't hear me, because he just gave me a thoughtful, searching glance. "He must want me to tell you, then…" the mutt murmured softly.

_That_ got my attention.

"Tell me what?" I asked, fighting to keep the eager note from my voice. The mutt grinned snidely, however, so I guess it didn't work. He glanced furtively along the empty hall before motioning me inside his dorm room.

It was filthy. Clothes lay in heaps along the floor amid stacks of textbooks and papers, and an odd smell lingered in the tiny room- it reminded me of rotten bananas. Jounouchi shoved some clothes from a desk chair and motioned for me to sit, which I did, gingerly. "Yugi is my roommate," the mutt informed me seriously, and I rolled my eyes.

"So?"

"So, you're lucky that I was here and he wasn't, stupid," the mutt snapped, and I jumped angrily to my feet, clenching my fists. "Sorry; sorry, Kaiba," Jounouchi apologized, lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender. I slowly sat once more. He was being strangely amiable…

"What's going on?" I snarled.

The mutt sighed. "I should have expected you to come by. Yami called and told me what happened with you and Bakura."

Okay, was Yami talking to _everyone_ about me? That should be annoying; but somehow it was also strangely flattering.

"He told me the money would probably be late this month," Jounouchi continued.

"Huh? What money?" I asked, startled out of my usual composure, and the mutt smirked a little at my use of the word 'huh.'

Jounouchi didn't answer me for a moment. Instead he made sure the door was locked securely and leaned his back against it, blocking any escape, unless I decided to leap from the window. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kaiba, you've seen Yami's apartment, right?" he asked seriously and I nodded. "Well, he doesn't have to live there; Bakura pays him a lot of money- or at least he did," the mutt continued, frowning at me. I ignored the last comment, instead mulling to myself about Yami's voluntary poverty.

"But…what is he doing with the money, then?" I asked slowly, scarcely able to believe that I'd actually asked the _mutt_ a legitimate question.

"I was getting to that," Jounouchi sighed. "The thing is…Well, the guys and I all got scholarships here- yes, even me," he cut in, noticing my smirk, "all except for Yugi. For some reason, he didn't qualify; so he didn't have enough money to go to school. He was miserable for weeks- I've never seen him so depressed. Finally Yami decided to do something about it.

"Yami swallowed his pride and went to Bakura, begging for a job. I think the only reason that thief even hired Yami was to make Yami's life more miserable than it already was, but at least he hired him. Then, Yami asked me for help. Together, we worked out a payment plan for Yugi's tuition and fees and set it up with the school; then made a fake letter and sent it to Yugi, telling him that he got a scholarship to Tokyo U. after all.

"Yugi was ecstatic, and Yami even broke out of his own depression for a few days, since he was so happy for Yugi. The only problem left was how to keep it a secret. Yami knew he couldn't stay with Jiichan anymore, because Jiichan would inevitably find out where all Yami's money was going, so he had to move out to cover it up; making some excuse like he wanted to try living on his own, or something like that. I'm still not sure that Jiichan truly believed Yami, but he hasn't said anything.

"Living alone, though… I think that was the worst possible situation for someone in Yami's condition, but of course he would do anything for Yugi. Yugi's like his baby brother. Kinda reminds me of Shizuka and me; I know I'd do the same thing in Yami's shoes…" Jounouchi finally finished, shaking his head sadly.

I stared at him in disbelief, wondering why I didn't think of something like this before- Bakura had told me that Yami really earned a lot of money. Of course he would spend it like this; he was so selfless…

"But don't you dare tell anyone, Kaiba, because Yugi would drop out of school in a second if he found out. Everyone's been worried enough about Yami as it is," Jounouchi threatened.

"Don't tell me what to do," I snapped. But then I paused in surprise. The mutt had said… Yami's 'condition'? Everyone…worried about him?

"What…what's wrong with him? Is he sick?" I asked hesitantly. A great lurch of fear caught in my chest, and I gulped.

The mutt just stared at me in surprise. "Kaiba, didn't you know? I thought everyone did- Yami's been pining over some mysterious lover for over two years."

If I thought my heart had lurched before, it was nothing compared to the gymnastics that started in my chest at _that_ statement. Yami was in love with someone?

"W-who?" I stuttered in surprise. "Who is it?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "No one knows. At first we thought it was Anzu, because Yami started acting depressed when she and Yugi first started dating; but then he confessed that it was a guy…I think he only admitted that much just to keep from upsetting Yugi. He talked to me a lot after those two became a couple; it was hard for Yugi and Anzu to keep secrets from each other. Still is, as a matter of fact," the mutt rambled, and I began losing my patience.

"Well, if he _talks_ to you so much, you should know who he's in LOVE with," I snapped.

"Shut up, Kaiba! You know how secretive Yami can be! He wouldn't even tell you he was paying Yugi's tuition," Jounouchi retorted nastily.

I grumbled under my breath and stood; this was quickly deteriorating into a normal encounter with the mutt- a senseless argument.

"Hn. Whatever; I'll figure it out for myself," I spat. Jounouchi took a warning step toward me, but I dodged him and stalked out the door, fuming.

I should have known this trip would only raise more questions.

Sighing to myself, I stomped to my car and drove to the other side of the campus as thoughts whirled crazily in my overstressed mind. Yami was suffering; not just financially, but physically and emotionally. He barely slept or ate, and he was in constant misery over some jerk that broke his heart- and I'd just made things worse for him ever since the moment I wandered back into his life.

I stopped by the tuition department before I left the campus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day, I went back to work. I had decided to leave Yami alone, after all, since apparently I was a dreadful friend. I mean, in less than a week I had horribly upset him twice- and gotten him fired. But, to my consternation, I found myself missing him terribly. As my fingers whirled across the keyboard in the commands for whatever computer program I was working on today, my mind whirled in a different direction.

All I could think about were flashing crimson eyes and a warm, slender hand on my elbow.

Slightly to my surprise, I finished the day's work just after 2:00 P.M. Apparently I worked faster when I thought about Yami…not that I _was_ thinking about him; I just…I was…

Once more, Kaiba, shut _up_.

Anyway, when I finished the stack of work on my desk I shut off my computer and stalked out the door, nodding curtly to my secretary as I passed her. She gaped; surprised that I actually acknowledged her presence, but when I gave her a brief glare she smiled a little, relieved. I suppose some people just don't like change.

The crowd of people in the downstairs lobby parted in awe as I strode past, and I rolled my eyes at them all, when suddenly I heard a familiar deep voice pleading with the receptionist. "Please, just let me talk to him for a minute? I'm sure he'll allow it if you just tell him my name; I'm a friend of his," Yami begged.

The receptionist eyed him disbelievingly and started to reply, until she saw me walk up behind Yami. She blanched at the angry glare I sent her way and began to stutter. "M…Mr. Kaiba, h…how may I help you, sir?" she mumbled.

Yami whirled at the sound of my name, and his long blond bangs swept across his face, shading his crimson eyes, which were…full of tears?

"Yami? What is it?" I asked concernedly.

He lunged at me.

I staggered in shock at the sudden weight clinging to my middle as Yami squeezed the air from my lungs. He buried his face in my shoulder and I felt my shirt grow slightly damp from his tears. "Er…Are you okay?" I muttered stupidly, and he mumbled something into my chest. His shoulders started heaving, so I awkwardly put my arms around him and patted his back.

After a long moment Yami pulled away, grabbing my hand in both of his as he did so. "Seto, I'm so, so sorry for what I said to you. I know you didn't mean to get me fired, but I was upset because…well, you know. But…but I didn't expect you to… I mean, Jou called and told me you had… Thank you. Thank you so much for what you did for Yugi," Yami breathed, and fresh tears fell from his eyes.

I reached to wipe them away, and this time he let me. Slowly, I wiped his face with the pad of my thumb, noting how warm and soft his skin felt under my hand. "I didn't do it for him," I murmured softly, and Yami's eyes widened.

"Seto…"

Behind me, someone sneezed.

I jerked my gaze away from Yami's face, only to see the entire lobby crowded with people staring at me in silent shock.

I would never live this down.

* * *

After the crowd and I had exchanged stares for a long moment, I spun on my heel and stomped out the door, dragging Yami (who still gripped my hand) gracelessly behind me. We stopped beside my car (a silver convertible, today) and Yami climbed into the passenger's seat without a word. He obviously understood my silent invitation. 

"So, have you been looking for another job?" I asked as we sped along the highway.

"I've applied at a few places, but nothing seems promising," Yami sighed.

"You know…"

"Yes, I know, Seto. But it might be awkward for me to work for you," Yami muttered, and a flush spread across his cheeks as I watched him from the corner of my eye.

What did _that_ mean?

"What does that mean?" I asked, echoing my thoughts.

"Well," Yami mumbled, "It might be…well…strange." He flushed a deeper red, and my heart gave an odd thump. This conversation was making me strangely uncomfortable; though I wasn't sure why. Judging from the heated blush across his cheeks, I'd guess that Yami felt the same way.

An awkward silence descended in the vehicle, and I drove aimlessly for ten minutes or so until I pulled into my driveway. I hadn't even realized I was going home. Yami, however, seemed unperturbed- actually, a tiny smile flitted across his lips when he saw where we were, and I wondered what was going through his mind.

"Did you ever read any more of that book? I know you didn't seem to like it much…" I ventured, hoping to lighten the strange atmosphere.

Yami blinked. "Oh, well…I sort of…er…" he mumbled, and blushed an even deeper red than he had a few minutes before. I raised an eyebrow, but waited for him to finish; however, when I had parked the car and Yami still stuttered idiotically, I lost my patience and snapped at him.

"Will you just spit it out already? You sound like the stupid mutt!"

Yami's eyes narrowed in anger and he swore under his breath. "God, Kaiba, you are so rude! I threw your stupid books out, okay? When I was mad at you…I tossed them out the window. I don't know where they are…" Yami glanced furtively at my stunned face before staring uncomfortably at his hands. "I looked for them later, but they were gone," he added quietly.

Well, so much for lightening the mood.

I started to bristle in anger- until I noticed the guilty frown creasing Yami's forehead. His blush had disappeared, and the unhealthy pallor had crept back into his thin face. Yami looked absolutely miserable. Suddenly my heart sank, and I couldn't bear to see that expression on his face a moment longer, so I did something I'd never done before in my entire life.

I forgave him instantly.

"It's alright," I shrugged. "I have plenty of books. Those were yours anyway, so if you want to throw your things out the window, it's your business." I gave Yami a sarcastic grin, and he finally glanced up at me again, with relief shining in his crimson eyes.

"Really? I'm sorry I did it, and I did try to find them again," Yami apologized. He gripped my forearm anxiously and searched my face to make sure I was serious.

The car suddenly became extremely warm.

"Yes, well… Whatever," I grumbled shortly and wrenched free from his grasp, stumbling slightly as I rushed to escape the stifling car. Luckily he didn't notice.

Yami stretched luxuriantly when he stepped onto the pavement, and I caught a glimpse of his smooth stomach for a second time. I tried not to stare. Why I _wanted_ to stare is still beyond me. Sometimes I really wish I could leave him alone; but I never could- two years ago, I was obsessed with dueling him, and now…

Now I was just insane.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yami asked, shooting me a half-smile, and I smirked, remembering my thoughts.

"What would you say to a duel?"

At my suggestion, Yami's eyes flashed brilliantly for a moment- and I nearly gasped aloud. He looked…something looked different, looked _right_; as if the tired, sad Yami had disappeared, and had been replaced with the fierce rival I once knew (and begrudgingly admired). But then the expression vanished as quickly as it had appeared and his ruby eyes dulled in disappointment.

"I can't; I don't have my deck anymore," he sighed.

"Oh… Come to think of it, neither do I," I suddenly remembered. I had locked it away when Mokuba and I started building Kaiba Land, and had never bothered to take it out again, since I didn't know anyone worth dueling, anyhow.

Yami laughed cheerily, and I felt rather stupid.

That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

* * *

We never actually decided what to do; instead we gravitated silently into the living room and sat next to each other on the soft, blue sofa. Yami waited until I relaxed fully against the cushions before he crossed his arms and gave me an expectant look. "Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, what?" I questioned, rolling my eyes. Honestly, Yami acted like a girl sometimes. Did he think I was a mind reader? I didn't have the Sennen Eye…not that I believed in that magical nonsense, of course.

"Why did you do it, Seto?"

Oh. That. I had hoped that he would leave it alone, after what happened at KaibaCorp; but I should have known he would pester me about it, since Yami never gave up on _anything_. I hesitated for a long moment, glaring at nothing.

"Kaiba, are you _ever_ going to answer me?" Yami snapped impatiently.

"Yes," I replied vaguely.

He waited.

I didn't say anything.

"KAIBA!" Yami groaned loudly. "Please, I just want to know why you paid Yugi's tuition. I sent you to talk to Jou because I wanted you to understand what you'd done, not because I wanted to take your money," he said. "Of course, I am grateful, for Yugi's sake, and I'll pay you back, I promise…"

"I don't want your money," I cut in shortly, interrupting his rambles.

Yami blinked in surprise. "Seto, I can't let you…"

"Well, you'll have to," I interrupted again. "Since you don't have a job anyway, that is." I smirked at him, and he frowned deeply, obviously trying to come up with a decent reply to this.

Finally he sighed reluctantly and muttered, "Thank you. But I still want to pay you back eventually, as soon as I find another job."

My smirk widened triumphantly and I crossed my arms lazily against my chest, studying him. "You know you can still work for…"

"No."

* * *

The next day I actually took my lunch break and drove out to Yami's apartment. As soon as I parked on the curb that annoying thug neighbor waved cheerfully at me, but I ignored him, of course. I climbed the stairs to Yami's apartment, but when I reached his floor I noticed that Yami's door was slightly ajar. Worried (this building was just _begging_ to be a crime scene), I silently pushed open the door and furtively glanced around the room. 

I would have been far less surprised if I'd found vandals.

Yami sat on the far end of the couch, apparently lost in thought. A thick teardrop slipped down his cheek and fell from his chin as I watched, but an odd smile wryly twisted his lips. Yami gripped a cardboard box in his hands, and while I stared incredulously at him he drew the box close to his chest and hugged it, a slight blush coming over his cheeks.

My heart sank. This must have something to do with whoever Yami was pining over. I hated to see him upset… I cursed softly, frustrated at Yami for making me so stupidly emotional, and he lifted his head in surprise at the sound. When he saw me his eyes widened and he blushed cherry red, hastily shoving the box behind his back.

Like that didn't look suspicious.

"Kaiba! How did you get in here?" Yami gasped. Tear tracks glistened on his face and he made no move to wipe them away.

"The door was open," I replied shortly. Yami stared incomprehensively, mouth agape, and I sighed. "But I can leave if this is a bad time," I added, eyeing the box protruding from behind him.

He shifted slightly, hiding the box, and shook his head. "No… I'm glad you came. Really," Yami answered, and smiled softly.

"Well, are you busy?" I asked, deciding to ignore the incident (as best I could, anyhow). "I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to eat lunch with me."

"You actually took a lunch break? That's hard to believe," Yami laughed, but he climbed from the couch and strode towards his room; probably to hide the box. While I sulked over his comment (and the fact that he knew my habits so well) Yami fumbled around in the other room, and I could hear various rustling noises; it sounded like he shoved the box under the bed.

Not that I'd look for it…

When Yami reentered the room, minus the tear tracks and smiling cheerfully, I raised an eyebrow at him thoughtfully. How could he change moods so quickly? But then, maybe he was still upset and just hiding it from me; I never knew how to read people's emotions, after all. I wished Mokuba were here.

"Ready?" Yami asked, laying a soft hand on my arm. I nodded, trying to ignore his touch, and we silently left the apartment- after Yami locked the many locks, of course.

As I drove, Yami cheerfully told me all about his last conversation with Yugi, and I heard more than I ever wanted to know about the mutt's study habits. But I listened anyway, somehow calmed by the sound of his deep voice, intermingled with soft, rumbling laughter as he chuckled over his own story.

"…so, Jou and Yugi decided that if they got a lot of vitamins, they would do better on the test. But they ate so many bananas that Jou threw up right on his desk as the teacher handed out the test!" Yami finished telling me as we walked into the restaurant, side by side. He laughed heartily and I smiled a little at him.

I held the door open for him, and as he entered, still laughing, an arrogant, flamboyant voice called out his name. "Yami! You certainly look better than the last time I saw you."

We both turned to see a young man in tight, black leather with his long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore thick eyeliner around his flashing green eyes and a cross between a grin and a sneer curved his lips. It was that dice guy…What was his name again?

"Otogi!" Yami cried, sounding surprised. He immediately stopped laughing.

"Nice to see you, too. What are you doing here with _Kaiba_?" he retorted, raising an eyebrow at me. I just gave him my trademark icy blue glare.

"We're friends," Yami replied quickly, glancing briefly at me before returning his gaze to the sneering Otogi.

"Oh, _really_?" Otogi questioned sardonically as he rolled his eyes. "I find that rather hard to believe, Yami. Unless things have changed more than I knew…" As he eyed Yami suspiciously, Yami flushed self-consciously and I lost my patience with the dice freak.

"As a matter of fact, they _have_ changed," I snapped. "I may not have been that nice to Yami before, but that was two years ago. We ARE friends now, not that I'm looking to join your little group."

Otogi chuckled sarcastically. "I'm not exactly part of the 'little group' anymore, either. And you have no idea what I was referring to, so you might as well mind your own business, Kaiba," he drawled.

I bristled, but Yami laid a consoling hand on my elbow and I paused, glancing at him in confusion. "Seto, don't mind him. He didn't mean… He was talking about something else," Yami said.

"Yes, I was referring to Yami's sudden change in temperament," Otogi smirked. "Since when have you decided to get rid of that dark cloud that usually swirls over your head? Then again, you know what? I think I might just know the answer to that…" Otogi stared meaningfully at Yami, who blushed heatedly under his gaze.

I couldn't help feeling like I was missing something.

"Otogi, please don't," Yami murmured, and looked away.

My eyes widened. Surely the DICE FREAK wasn't the one who… But then, Yami didn't seem very happy to see Otogi; and he would surely be thrilled if the love of his life spent any time with him. Unless, of course, I was in the way…

"Well, I suppose I should let the two of you alone, since this seems like a private conversation," I spat icily, and spun on a heel, stomping toward the door. Yami gasped in surprise, but Otogi let out a derisive snort; and I scowled all the way back to the car.

Who was I to come between old lovers, after all?

"Seto! No, wait, please!" Yami cried. He raced after me and I could hear the thumping of his boots against the paved parking lot as I unlocked the car door. "Please don't leave!" he begged. He grabbed my arm with both hands and tugged as hard as he could. Finally I turned to face him, since I didn't particularly want my arm wrenched out of its socket.

"Why not, Yami? I'm sure Otogi will give you a ride home," I grumbled sulkily. "It sounded to me like you two had a lot to discuss, anyway."

Yami flushed again, turning nearly as red as his crimson eyes, and dropped my arm as if it were a burning brand. "I… Well, he…" Yami stuttered incomprehensibly.

I rolled my eyes and went back to unlocking the door. "Convincing," I drawled, and pulled open the car door. Suddenly, Yami reached over me and pushed the button to unlock the passenger's side door, and while I stared at him in surprise he rushed around the car and jumped in before I could lock it again.

"You aren't leaving without me," he said firmly, and crossed his arms across his chest in a familiar defiant gesture, and I had to fight down a smile at the sight of him.

We watched each other for a silent moment before I finally climbed in beside him and shut the door. "So, where do you want to eat, then?" I asked.

Yami grinned shakily. "Anywhere but here," he replied.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Later that afternoon I sat in my office working on my computer (and thinking about Yami's reaction to Otogi) when my cell phone rang. I answered immediately, not bothering to check the caller ID, since usually only Mokuba called this number. "Yes?" I answered briefly.

"Kaiba, we need to talk," growled a low-pitched voice.

"Who is this?" I snapped.

"You lost me my best guard! Not to mention a lot of money," the man snarled.

"What? I don't have time for this," I retorted. "_Who _is this, and what do you want?"

"It's Bakura, you imbecile! Yami won't come back now- he says he doesn't need the money that badly, but I know he does. Unless _you_ did something; and you know, I'm rather inclined to believe you did," he sneered.

"Well, _you're_ the one who fired him in the first place, so it's your own fault," I spat icily, and hung up on him.

Fuming in anger, I went back to work and ignored the phone when it started ringing obnoxiously once again. Of course that thief would try to get Yami to come back- and probably for less money. He knew Yami was desperate to pay Yugi's tuition, or at least he had been before I took care of it.

Suddenly I felt a strange new emotion bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I can't be sure, but I think I was actually… proud of myself. It was the first time I'd ever felt like that for something besides work.

I kind of liked feeling that way.

* * *

A few silent minutes after my "discussion" with Bakura, my cell phone rang again. Finally deciding to shut it off, since I really just didn't want to hear it anymore, I reached for the phone. But as I casually glanced at the ID, I noticed that it wasn't the thief, although I still didn't recognize the number. 

"Kaiba," I answered shortly, wondering if I would regret this.

"Seto! Guess where I am!" Yami's excited voice cried.

"Where are you?" I asked, rolling my eyes indulgently.

"Remember that café we went to; the one you said Mokuba liked so much? Well, I decided to go by there this afternoon, since I saw a sign… Anyway, they hired me! Isn't that great?"

"Yes, it's wonderful that you found a job, but couldn't you have found something better than that?" I replied dryly.

"We can't all be millionaires, you know. Plus I think I'll like it here. Maybe you could come eat lunch here sometimes," Yami suggested hopefully. I smiled to myself, thankful he couldn't see me.

"Maybe," I responded noncommittally. "What time do you get off work?"

"Six, today. I'm still in training, though, so I'll have to work late the rest of the week."

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me, and briefly muttered a goodbye before I hung up. Another grin spread across my face as I packed my briefcase. Mokuba hadn't been to his favorite restaurant in a while, after all.

* * *

At five minutes to six Mokuba and I walked into the café, and he rambled about his day at school while I subtly searched for Yami. We slid into a booth under a wide window that gave us a panoramic view of the darkening streets, and while Mokuba observed the night sky I finally spotted Yami. He stood, holding a tray loaded with dirty dishes, beside a young blonde girl who seemed to be explaining something to him. 

Just then our eyes met and Yami beamed in recognition, lifting a hand to wave happily at me. Unfortunately, he needed both hands to carry the tray.

I winced and shut my eyes, waiting for the impending crash, but it never came. After a moment I glanced at Yami again, only to see him balancing the heavy tray with one hand and a knee he had apparently kicked in the air as the tray tipped. Yami carefully pushed all the plates back to their former position, grinning at me sheepishly, and the blonde girl continued with her lecture as if she hadn't noticed the near crisis.

I must say, I was rather impressed.

The girl, noticing the direction of Yami's gaze, glanced over at me and smiled indulgently. "Okay, Yami, I guess you're done for the day," she said loud enough for me to hear, and gave me a flirtatious wink. I made a disgusted face.

Yami beamed again and rushed over to Mokuba and me. He slid into the booth beside me, still grinning happily, and wiped the sweat from his slightly flushed forehead with his sleeve. "Hi Seto, Mokuba," he greeted breathlessly. "Are you eating, or did you just come to see me?"

"Eating!" Mokuba immediately replied, before I could say anything. "Do you want to eat dinner with us?" Mokuba shot me a furtive glance, and I saw a strange expression cross his face before he turned back to Yami.

"Sure, I'm starving. You wouldn't believe how hungry working in a restaurant will make you," Yami laughed. I watched the corners of his ruby eyes crinkle, and his even white teeth flashed as he chuckled happily. Suddenly I realized the dark circles under his eyes had all but disappeared.

"You're definitely looking well," I commented.

Yami and Mokuba stared at me in surprise. "Er…Thanks, Seto," Yami mumbled, reddening. Mokuba cleared his throat, as if covering up a laugh, and I realized how that must have sounded.

"I mean; you look like you've been sleeping," I amended. Mokuba hid a grin, and Yami just mumbled something incomprehensible as his flush deepened. What? That sounded better to me...

I sulkily dropped out of the conversation after that. When the waitress approached our table, nodding cheerfully at Yami, Mokuba ordered for both of us, since we always got the same thing whenever we came here- and apparently Mokuba knew I was still busy sulking. Yami, however, _had_ to make things difficult.

Placing a hand companionably on my arm, Yami leaned over me to examine my menu. "Hmm, I can't decide what I want," he murmured, and his warm breath gusted across my neck. A shock jolted down my spine at the contact, and I yanked my arm from his grasp and scooted away from him.

Yami's brow furrowed in confusion and he glanced at me curiously, but when I just scowled, his face fell and he looked away, staring emotionlessly at the tabletop. The dull expression had crept back into his crimson eyes. I hadn't even realized it was gone until now…

"Seto, don't be so rude!" Mokuba chastised shrilly.

Mokuba's cry brought me back to reality, and I immediately sought to get rid of that look on Yami's face. Ignoring my strange shiver, I hesitantly rested my hand on his shoulder, and when he glanced up at me once more I muttered an awkward apology. "Sorry, you just startled me…"

He nodded slowly, and to my immense relief, that horrible dullness faded from his eyes and a slow smile spread across his thin features. I drew my hand away from his shoulder, but we kept watching each other thoughtfully until Yami blushed softly under my gaze. Before I could wonder (much) about this, the waitress cleared her throat meaningfully.

Oh, right. I'd forgotten about her.

"You still need to order, Yami," she said, smiling patiently.

"Right…" Yami murmured. He glanced at me briefly and his smile widened. "I'll have whatever Seto's having."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I parked on the curb in front of Yami's apartment, furtively watching the darkened streets. The delinquents had broken the streetlight, no doubt to aid in their illegal activities, and I felt a slight prickle of fear run down my spine as Yami opened the car door. "Wait," I whispered softly, grabbing his arm before he could step onto the curb. "Don't go…Stay with me tonight." 

Yami blanched and his eyes widened in shock. He glanced over to where Mokuba lay, fast asleep across the backseat, before two bright red circles appeared on his cheeks and he stuttered awkwardly. "W-what? S-Seto…I…"

My own eyes widened as I realized what he must think, and I hurriedly explained my request. "Something doesn't feel right; and I don't like the fact that that light is out. I don't want you here alone tonight," I told him seriously.

Yami stared at me a moment longer before closing the door gently and settling back in his seat. "Alright, then… I'm sure I'll be fine, but if you're worried about it…" he trailed off, shrugging.

I started the car without another word, watching the street from the corner of my eye as I drove away. Those thugs were definitely congregating in the darkness, though I couldn't see them, and even if I didn't really want to admit that I was worried about Yami, I would rather do that than let him stay here and get hurt.

"Can you take me home early in the morning, or get someone to drive me home, so I can get ready for work?" Yami asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure, I'll do it," I replied, giving him a casual smile. He blinked at my expression before a hesitant answering smile dawned across his face, and I quickly wiped the smile from my own face and turned my attention back to the road.

Kaiba, you're _definitely_ going soft.

* * *

When we arrived at my house, I left Yami with the difficult task of waking Mokuba and walked inside alone. I told one of the servants to fix a room for Yami and to find something for him to wear, before I realized that he still hadn't come inside. Mokuba must be putting up quite a fight, then. I smirked evilly to myself before going back outside to help Yami. 

I found the two of them in the car, propped against each other, and Mokuba snored while Yami rested lazily against the seat cushion, his eyelids drooping heavily. His blonde bangs mingled with Mokuba's thick, dark hair, and Yami's pale skin glowed faintly in the moonlight. "What are you doing, Yami?" I groaned, but I truthfully wasn't that annoyed. They made an endearing picture, after all.

I didn't even try to deny my thoughts this time.

"Your brother is heavier than he looks," Yami grumbled, yawning widely. He cracked one crimson eye open all the way and observed me sulkily. "He wouldn't wake up, either, so I just gave up."

"And you decided to sleep in the car?" I retorted sarcastically. He grinned, however.

"Maybe I did." Yami suddenly pulled the door shut and locked it, then rested his chin on Mokuba's head and closed his eyes, smirking mischievously.

If he thought I was going to respond to that childishness, he was completely crazy, not to mention immature. "Fine," I snapped, not sure if he could even hear me through the door, and whirled on my heel, stomping angrily to the house.

About two seconds later, I stomped back.

"Yami, open the door! Mokuba has school tomorrow, and we both have to work. This is ridiculous," I grumbled. Yami just ignored me, pretending to snore.

Well, if he wanted to act like a child, so could I. Suddenly I remembered that I had the car keys in my pocket, and cursing myself for not remembering it earlier, I unlocked the door and yanked it open. I grabbed Yami around the waist and dragged him roughly from his seat, and he shrieked shrilly when I hefted him in the air and tossed him over my shoulder.

"Let me down! Seto! Put me down!" Yami cried, laughing hysterically. He pounded weakly on my back as he sniggered helplessly, but I just stalked across the driveway, silently hauling the wriggling load on my shoulder until we reached the doorway. Then I dropped him in a graceless heap on the floor. "Ouch! What was that for?" Yami grumbled, clutching at my arm for support as he climbed to his feet.

Yami glanced up into my face, waiting for my answer, but I just silently observed him. He panted slightly, out of breath from his laughter and his awkward tumble to the floor, but a smile still twitched around the corners of his mouth. Yami's crimson eyes twinkled merrily at me, and I felt a funny twinge in the pit of my stomach as I watched him. Involuntarily I took a step forward and cupped his pale cheek in the palm of my hand.

"S-Seto?" Yami stuttered awkwardly, eyes widening. I could feel the heat of his blush under my fingertips as I slid my hand across his cheek and into his thick, fine hair. It was so soft…

A jolt ran through me and I suddenly noticed what I was doing. "Sorry… Dirt…" I mumbled lamely and pulled my hand away.

"Oh. Right," Yami muttered, still red-faced.

"Well... Good night. The servants will show you to your room and give you something to wear," I told him quickly, and rushed up the stairs to the sanctity of my bedroom as my heart thudded nervously against my ribs.

Mokuba still snored away in the backseat of the car.

* * *

A long time later, I cracked open my bedroom door once more and glanced cautiously along the hallway. Since no one was in sight, I quietly stepped across the hallway into Mokuba's room, to make sure he actually made it to bed. Much to my relief, he lay sprawled on his back across the bed, though he had kicked all the covers to the foot of the bed. As I leaned over my brother's sleeping form to adjust them, I heard a soft sound in the doorway and whirled around suspiciously. 

"Relax, Seto, it's just me," Yami whispered, rolling his eyes.

I frowned. He was the person I was trying to avoid, though I suddenly couldn't remember why…

Yami padded softly across the carpet, and I noticed he was barefoot. He had put on dark blue pajamas made of some kind of fluffy cotton that made him look almost childlike. Smiling gently at me, Yami reached across Mokuba's bed and tugged the covers back over my baby brother, and suddenly I wondered what Mokuba would say if he knew what we were doing.

I chuckled under my breath and Yami raised an eyebrow at me inquisitively. "What? Is it my pajamas? I didn't pick them out, you know," Yami murmured, plucking at the outfit self-consciously.

I merely shook my head and gestured for him to follow me into the hallway, which he did, and when I shut the door behind us I grinned wickedly. "I was just imagining what Mokuba would think if he knew we were tucking him in like our baby," I explained, chortling. "Since he's thirteen now, he thinks that he… What?" I interrupted myself when I caught Yami's expression. He had reddened again and a strange sort of smile played around his lips.

"Nothing…" Yami mumbled, still wearing that odd smile. "Good night, Seto. I'll see you in the morning- you're still taking me home, right?"

"Of course," I replied, and Yami's smile twisted even more strangely. Then he surprised me by hugging me lightly before he padded away to his room.

I stared after him in wonder.

* * *

The next day I woke as usual at the crack of dawn and sat at the kitchen table sipping casually at my steaming black coffee. Soon, however, Yami ambled into the room and sat beside me, stretching his arms out across the table and resting his chin on his sleeve. "Good morning, Seto," he mumbled casually. 

"Hn," I grunted shortly, draining my coffee cup.

"It's strange for me to wake up at this hour; usually this is about when I was getting off work," Yami commented and I scowled, remembering Bakura's call from yesterday. "I'm so glad I don't work there anymore," he continued, sighing.

I started to make a rude comment when Mokuba suddenly stomped angrily into the room. I winced inwardly, sensing another temper tantrum, and prayed for it to be about school again.

It wasn't.

"Seto, WHY were you in my room last night? I know you were! I told you I'm too old for you to tuck me in- I'm thirteen now, and if I want to sleep with the covers at the foot of my bed, I can!" Mokuba whined.

"How do you know you didn't just tug them up in your sleep?" I asked tonelessly, and Yami made a choked sound as he tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Because… Seto, I know you did it! It's _embarrassing_," Mokuba protested, crossing his arms across his chest and scowling fiercely at me.

"Why? Who knows about it?" I smugly retorted. Yami choked again.

"Yami knows!" Mokuba cried.

"Because you just told him about it," I pointed out. At this, Mokuba's scowl deepened and he flushed cherry red, then spun on his heel and stomped out of the room.

"I'll get someone ELSE to drive me to school today," he called sulkily over his shoulder.

As soon as Mokuba was out of earshot, Yami burst into hearty laughter, slim shoulders shaking with merriment. I sighed. "I hate it when he gets like that," I murmured. Yami paused in his chuckles, wiping tears from his eyes, though he kept grinning.

"It's just his age," Yami said, shrugging.

"_I_ never acted like that," I replied imperiously. Yami _looked_ at me and I sighed once more. "Well, I guess you have a point," I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 7 

When I got to work that morning, I found an extremely unwelcome surprise waiting for me at the door to my office. Namely, a certain white-haired thief turned bank owner. "What are _you_ doing here?" I growled.

"Just waiting for one of Yami's _friends_," Bakura sneered.

"I don't know what you think you'll accomplish by trying to intimidate me, but it won't work," I answered tonelessly, and stepped around him, unlocking my office door. I'd decided that the best way to get rid of him would be to ignore him.

"Now, Kaiba, why are you being so rude? I let you see me without an appointment," Bakura sighed in mock disappointment.

"I didn't call you the day before and threaten you," I snapped. Of course, I hadn't exactly been polite, either, but I was willing to overlook that.

"Kaiba, I'll make this short," Bakura said seriously, stepping between me and the door. "Talk to Yami. I want him back." The thief's narrow eyes flashed dangerously as he glared up at me.

I gave him an equally hostile glare. "No. Yami doesn't want to work for you, and he's already found something else." I stepped around Bakura, but he moved quickly so he stood in front of me once more.

"You hired him, didn't you? Why can't you just stay out of his business?" Bakura snarled.

"Because I care about him," I snapped back angrily. The thief's eyes widened and I stepped around him quickly, slamming the door behind me as I stomped into my office. A long moment later, I heard Bakura's soft footsteps thump down the carpeted hallway, away from my office.

I started my computer and immediately began scanning through the programs I planned to edit this morning, but I kept hearing my last words to Bakura echo through my mind.

_Because I care about him…_

Well, of course I did. Why else would I have done everything I had? But, somehow, the simple words seemed to be telling me something else. I cared about Yami- but how? He was the first person I ever called a friend; but that term didn't seem to quite fit. I unburdened my problems to him, when, as he had said, I usually never told anyone that I even _had_ a problem in the first place. Plus, I wanted to be around him all the time, even though he made me uncomfortable sometimes with the way he would touch me…or just the expression in his crimson eyes…

There was no way to describe my relationship with Yami. He was just…an enigma.

Yes…that was the perfect word…that was probably why I was so hopelessly fascinated with Yami. Nodding to myself, I accepted this explanation and focused on my work once more, ignoring the tiny niggling sensation in the pit of my stomach.

I had too many questions regarding Yami to add a new one, anyway.

* * *

At eight o'clock that night, I lounged outside the door to the café, smirking as I waited for Yami to exit the building. He didn't know I was coming, and I loved to see the look of surprised happiness on his face whenever I showed up unexpected. I could see the smile already, and the way his ruby eyes would twinkle…thank goodness they weren't so dull anymore… 

Yami walked right past me.

I blinked, and swept hurriedly after him as he walked down the sidewalk. "Hi Seto," he greeted, without turning around. "I saw you waiting outside the restaurant."

"What? Why did you just keep walking, then?" I asked in surprise.

Yami finally turned around, giving me the smile I'd expected, though his eyes didn't twinkle. He looked tired- though of course he'd just worked twelve hours. "It was more fun that way," Yami teased.

I crossed my arms and scowled at him, and Yami chuckled softly. "So, are you going to offer me a ride home or not?" he asked cheekily, but before I could reply, he continued, "Or are you still afraid of hoodlums hiding under the broken streetlight?"

"I wasn't _afraid_ of them, I was _worried_ about you," I snapped. Yami immediately reddened.

That was the second time today I'd blurted something like that. Hopefully this wouldn't become a habit.

"Oh…well…" Yami stuttered awkwardly. I merely spun on a heel and stalked toward my car, gesturing for him to follow. "Thanks, Seto," he said breathlessly as he hurried after my much taller form. "I really hate the bus."

"Hn," I grunted simply, and the two of us climbed in my silver convertible. We rode silently for a few minutes until we reached Yami's apartment building. The streetlight was still broken, but Yami's delinquent neighbor waved cheerily at us, so I wasn't too worried.

Yami unfastened his seatbelt but paused before he opened the door. "Do you…" he started to say something, but apparently changed his mind and started another sentence. "Yugi-tachi are coming home this weekend; since they have a break from school next week. Fall break, I think… Anyway, everyone will be at the game shop this Saturday, and do you…would you want to come?"

No.

"Why not?" I replied neutrally. Yami beamed.

"Great! Mokuba can come too, of course. Just be there at six that evening, if I don't see you before then." Yami reached over and squeezed my hand gratefully before he hopped out of the car, still smiling happily. "Thanks for the ride, Seto," he called as he shut the door. Giving me one more brief wave, he strode confidently to the dark, dank staircase that led to his apartment.

I waited until his light came on to drive away, still feeling the warmth of his hand against mine.

"Definitely an enigma," I muttered.

* * *

That Saturday, promptly at six o'clock, the happy little bell tinkled over the door of the Kame Game Shop as Mokuba and I walked inside. We were immediately greeted by a host of chattering teens crowing about how much Mokuba had grown. Grinning proudly, Mokuba let Anzu and the mutt's sister fuss over him; while Yugi, the mutt, the white-haired boy and the other guy joked casually with Mokuba. 

I watched all this from a few steps back, mulling over how different my brother and I were. Mokuba was, well, normal. I couldn't help feeling proud of him for being so sociable when I could never be, even if I had wanted. But, I still wouldn't change myself- I liked standing apart from the group; standing alone.

"Hi," Yami murmured, suddenly appearing at my shoulder.

Of course, maybe _one_ other person wouldn't hurt.

"Hi," I replied, glancing down at Yami. He wore his black leather outfit- black leather pants and black jacket, with a tight muscle shirt underneath, and I could see that he'd put on a little weight, even though he was still thin enough for me to see his ribs. Yami smiled happily up at me, and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch slightly upwards.

"I'm really glad you came," he added. "I didn't think you'd want to."

"As long as I don't have to associate with the mutt," I answered darkly, scowling and crossing my arms across my chest. He laughed merrily.

Yugi-tachi suddenly went silent.

As one, they turned to stare at Yami, who was still laughing cheerily. I instinctively scooted a little closer to him. "Yami?" Yugi questioned curiously. "You're… What's so funny?" Yugi's huge violet eyes grew even wider than usual as he stared at Yami with a strange, almost hungry expression on his face.

I scooted closer to Yami once more. "What's so interesting about someone laughing?" I snapped rudely. I really didn't like that expression on Yugi's face.

"Nothing… It's just that Yami never…at least not since…" Yugi mumbled incoherently. The others nodded vigorously, as if they understood that pointless sentence.

Yami finally stopped laughing, and a rosy blush spread across his pale cheeks. "It was nothing… Seto just said something really funny," Yami mumbled.

Yugi-tachi turned their bewildered stares to me.

"WHAT!" I growled, now thoroughly annoyed. They slowly turned around and resumed their conversations, all except for Jounouchi, who gave me a thoughtful glance for a moment longer than the rest. But eventually he too went back to joking with Mokuba, and the strange tenseness dissipated.

Beside me, Yami sighed. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he gave me a sheepish grin. "I guess I haven't been too cheerful around them in a while," he explained quietly. "But…things are better now." As he looked up at me, Yami's grin twisted into that odd smile he had worn the night he stayed at my house, and I suddenly realized how close together we stood. I could feel the warmth of his arm against mine, even through his jacket and my long trench coat.

"Yami…" I started to say something, though I wasn't sure what it was, but the tinkling bell interrupted me.

Silence fell once more as a flamboyant, green-eyed young man in tight black leather stepped through the door. (Despite the sudden tension, I couldn't help thinking how much better that looked on Yami.)

"Otogi!" Yami gasped; all the color draining from his cheeks. He moved a step or two away from me. "What are you doing here?"

"Shizuka invited me," he replied indifferently, and the mutt's sister suddenly looked very guilty. "It's been a while since I've seen you all," Otogi continued, observing Yugi-tachi. "Except, of course, for Yami." He gave Yami a flirtatious wink and Yami blushed, much to my annoyance. "And Kaiba," Otogi finished with a triumphant smirk.

Yugi-tachi just stared at him curiously until Yugi finally mumbled, "Er… It's good to see you, Otogi."

"Oh, yes, didn't you know? They're apparently the _best_ of friends," Otogi said, as if he hadn't heard Yugi. Or, more likely, he had already planned everything he wanted to say and was determined to say it regardless of whether it fit in the conversation.

I took a menacing step forward, fuming in anger, but Yami stopped me with a soft hand on my elbow. "Seto, let it go. Please," he whispered, and I reluctantly stepped back.

Yugi-tachi watched me apprehensively, but I just crossed my arms and glared at Otogi, holding back my insults for Yami's sake. Mokuba, however, had less control.

"What does it matter if they're friends? You're making it sound like Yami's betraying you or something!"

Yami's hand clenched convulsively on my elbow at Mokuba's comment and Jounouchi winced, but Otogi just laughed mirthlessly. "Yes, it does sound that way, doesn't it?" he replied vaguely. Yami gripped my arm tightly enough to cut off my circulation as he glared at Otogi.

"I think you should go, if you're just going to cause trouble," Yami told him icily, squeezing my arm even tighter. I tried not to hiss in pain.

"Who's causing trouble?" Otogi asked airily. "But if I'm not welcome…" he trailed off, sighing theatrically. "Well, Shizuka, thanks for inviting me. It was good to see you all- especially you, Yami." Otogi winked flirtatiously at him once more, but this time Yami didn't blush. He was too busy glaring at Otogi's departing figure swaggering out the door to the sound of the happy little bell.

As soon as he had disappeared, everyone swiveled toward Shizuka, glaring at her fiercely.

"Er…sorry?" she mumbled.

* * *

After a few awkward minutes, the mood slowly lightened once more and Yugi-tachi went back to their normal rambunctious behavior. Yami, however, seemed more shaken than the others at Otogi's appearance, and kept his nervous grip on my arm long minutes after everyone else had forgotten about the disturbance. I couldn't help being curious about what had happened between the two of them to get Yami this upset. 

"Are you alright?" I finally asked, under my breath so the others couldn't hear.

"Yes…yes," Yami replied. He gave me a quavering smile- then suddenly rested his head against my upper arm and closed his eyes.

My heart lurched, and I glanced around the room, thankful no one was paying attention to us. "Tired?"

"Mmm," Yami murmured in assent.

"Well, do you want me to take you home? I could come back for Mokuba."

Yami cracked an eye open and smiled his brilliant smile once again. "Sure. That would be great," he replied. He finally let go of my arm and stepped away from me, and I watched him cross the room with his proud, confident gait as he said goodbye to Yugi-tachi. His slender fingers swept his long blond bangs from his eyes, and he smiled softly at Yugi, who stared at him with that wondering, hungry expression once more.

I wondered just how depressed Yami had been.

Eventually, they finished their long-winded goodbyes and Yami swept calmly out the door. I followed after waving briefly at Mokuba, and found Yami already waiting beside my car. We climbed in wordlessly and rode to his apartment; the silent moments passing swiftly and peacefully, as they always seemed to do whenever I was with Yami.

When we reached his apartment, I followed him up the musty staircase without being asked and stepped inside his tidy little apartment after he unlocked the many locks on the thick wooden door. "Thanks for coming tonight; I'm really glad you were there," Yami told me softly, locking the door behind us. "If Otogi had come…and you weren't there…" Yami trailed off, shaking his head. "It just would have been a lot harder."

"What happened between you two?" I asked seriously, taking a step closer to him.

Yami sighed and lifted a slim hand, lightly brushing my cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Seto, it doesn't really matter. He just wants to cause trouble," Yami murmured softly. His fingers lightly traced my jaw line; then slipped above my ear to trail through my hair. I dipped my head closer.

"But why? Wasn't he one of your top cheerleaders?" I muttered, grinning mischievously.

Yami gave me a half-serious frown even as his fingers kept threading through my hair. "Kaiba, you know they aren't my cheerleaders. They're my friends," he lectured.

"Don't change the subject." I stepped even closer, and Yami slid his hand to the nape of my neck, then wrapped an arm around my waist and rested his head against my chest in an odd sort of hug. Vaguely I wondered what we were doing, even as I wrapped my own arms around Yami and held him close to me.

We stood for a long moment, frozen in this pose in the middle of Yami's living room floor, until I suddenly felt my shirt grow wet under Yami's face. His shoulders began shaking violently and he let out a heartbreaking, wrenching sob. "Yami, what on earth is wrong?" I breathed, shocked.

He pulled away from me suddenly and rushed to the door, quickly unlocking the locks and yanking it open. "I'm sorry…it's nothing," Yami mumbled, swiping an arm across his face. "It's just been a long day, and I'm really tired."

I didn't believe him for a second, but I silently walked through the door anyway. I turned at the threshold, observing his pale face, crimson eyes still shining with unshed tears. "Yami…"

"Bye, Seto," he interrupted, grinning shakily.

And slammed the door in my face.

* * *

I slammed the car door with all my might and stomped toward the door to the game shop to retrieve my brother. But, before I could reach it, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my arm. Reflexively I grabbed it with my other arm and jerked, sending the person tumbling harshly to the sidewalk. He hit the ground with a sharp cry of pain. 

"Ow! Kaiba, what was that for? I just wanted to talk to you!" the mutt grumbled.

"Hn. Then why didn't you say something instead of trying to attack me?" I growled. I _really_ wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now, so I spun on my heel and started back toward the game shop.

"Kaiba, wait! This is really important," Jounouchi warned seriously. I paused but didn't turn, listening to him climb awkwardly from the ground.

"Well?"

"Did Yami tell you about Otogi?"

At this, I finally gave the mutt my full attention, slowly turning to face the serious brown eyes- eyes that now seemed to hold a shred of intelligence. College must have actually done him some good. "What happened between them?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

Jounouchi hesitated for a moment. "Well… Let's just say that Mokuba was right."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Mokuba was right? What does that mean?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I was beginning to think the mutt was just wasting my time, as usual.

"When he said Yami betrayed Otogi… Well, Otogi at least thinks he did. Haven't you wondered why Otogi doesn't associate with the rest of us anymore?"

"I have better things to wonder about than the status of your little social circle," I replied dryly, and Jounouchi scowled at me impatiently.

"Shut up, Kaiba. I'm trying to make a point here," he growled.

"Then make it already, and stop wasting my time."

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi grunted warningly, but continued before I could make a smug retort. "Anyway, Otogi had serious feelings for Yami- or at least he thought he did; I think it was more of a hero-worship type thing, but Yami was pining over that guy. By the way, I haven't seen him this happy since we worked out Yugi's school tuition…though he wasn't _really _happy then; he was just happy for Yugi…"

"WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT!" I shouted, completely losing my patience with his stupid rambling.

"Whatever, Kaiba," Jounouchi grumbled. At least he didn't try to hit me; he had matured slightly- _very_ slightly –since high school. "Well, Otogi knew, as everyone did, that Yami was pining over someone who'd broken his heart…or just didn't love him back- or maybe he'd never told him how he felt and was too afraid to try…" Seeing my furious glare, the mutt hurriedly went back to his story. "So, Otogi got it in his head that Yami was in love with _him_, and he… went after Yami. I don't know exactly what happened, but apparently the only way for Yami to convince Otogi that he was wrong was for Yami to tell Otogi who he was really in love with. Yami came to me crying afterwards, he was so upset; but he still didn't tell me his secret- and I don't know why Otogi hasn't said anything, either. He must have reasons of his own."

Jounouchi shook his head sadly as he finished this strange story, and I mulled thoughtfully over what I'd heard. Something still didn't make sense…

"But why isn't Otogi your friend anymore?" I asked.

"He was really, really angry when Yami rejected him. I guess he couldn't stand to be around any of us anymore, since we were Yami's friends. Or, like I said, he has reasons of his own that we don't know about."

I nodded solemnly and silently strode past him to fetch my brother from inside the game shop. Before I opened the door, however, I paused, not looking at Jounouchi. "Why did you tell me this?" I asked quietly.

"I thought you should know, because…because you care about him," Jounouchi replied softly.

I nodded once more. "Thank you."

* * *

Monday afternoon, promptly at six o'clock, I parked in front of the café where Yami worked. He leaned casually against the side of the building, but I knew he was waiting for me. We hadn't spoken since Saturday evening, so my heart thudded nervously against my ribs as Yami strode confidently to my car and opened the passenger's side door. 

He smiled broadly at me and my heart lurched one last time before falling back into its normal pace.

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked softly.

Yami merely shrugged and grinned wider as he fastened his seat belt. We rode in silence, as usual, until I parked on the curb in front of his apartment, and I automatically checked the streets. No one was around, though that streetlight was _still_ broken… I glanced at Yami; I would have liked to walk him upstairs, just to make sure he was safe, but after his strange reaction on Saturday I wasn't sure he would want me there.

Yami bit his lip, watching me thoughtfully. "Do…do you want to come up?" he asked hesitantly.

In reply, I silently opened my door, though I smiled inwardly.

We walked up the stairs side-by-side, close enough for me to feel the warmth from Yami's arm against mine- a comforting, familiar sensation. For the first time since Yami slammed the door in my face I felt relaxed, and I smiled softly at Yami as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Yami reddened, though he gave me an answering smile.

I sat on his slightly worn blue sofa without being asked, and Yami plopped tiredly beside me. He tugged his boots from his feet and kicked them across the room, giving me a repentant grin. "Sorry, my feet are a little sore," he explained.

"Because you're on them all day at that restaurant. Why don't you quit and come work for me? I'll pay you better, and you won't have to stand all day."

"Kaiba, I said no- about a hundred times now," Yami groaned. But he smiled. Then he yawned widely and surprised me a little by leaning lazily against my side and resting his head against my shoulder. "You're right, though- it is tiring to be on your feet all day," he admitted, closing his eyes. His long, black eyelashes fluttered against his pale cheeks, and another wide yawn stretched his thin features.

I did what any sane person would do in this situation. I put my arm around him.

That odd, twisted smile briefly crossed Yami's face, but he didn't open his eyes, and I focused on not reacting to the warm breath that gusted across my throat as Yami rested his head in the crook of my shoulder. Yami made a soft, almost indistinguishable sound in the back of his throat, and I instinctively tightened my grip on him, drawing him ever-so-slightly closer to me. He made that soft sound once more before his eyelashes fluttered and he relaxed completely against me.

I watched Yami's pale, thin features smooth as he slipped into a light doze, and his breath gusted across my neck more regularly. He shifted slightly and his thick blond bangs slid down one cheek. Cautiously, I brushed them back, gently tucking them behind one ear, and softly traced his jaw as I slowly drew my hand away. Yami smiled in his sleep at my touch.

My stomach suddenly flopped crazily.

What was I doing? This wasn't normal…was it? Mokuba and his friends certainly never… But somehow, it still felt right; felt _wonderful_ to be this close to Yami, and I dreaded the moment he would wake, because I knew I'd have to let him go. I'd admitted I cared about him… God, I cared about him so much. Even the mutt could see it. Yami probably meant more to me than anyone else in the world, except Mokuba- though that was different.

But Yami didn't feel the same way. He had Yugi, not to mention the hordes of cheerleaders that he called friends- and his mysterious lover. I gently drew Yami closer to my chest, careful not to wake him, and wrapped my other arm around him even as my heart sank. I wished I knew who Yami loved enough to mourn over so horribly for two entire years. The answer, I was sure, lay in a cardboard box under Yami's bed, but I would never violate his privacy that way. That only left me one option.

I'd have to talk to Otogi.

* * *

For two long hours I held Yami in my arms, memorizing the way his slim body fit against mine and the feel of the soft breeze of his breath against my skin. I listened to the quiet pounding of his heart, so agonizingly close to my own, and sat perfectly still, not daring to move lest I wake him and end this torturous closeness. 

Eventually, however, he awoke on his own. I felt his body suddenly tense, and I knew he had slipped back into reality. But, I didn't want to embarrass him- or let him know exactly what I'd been doing –so I closed my eyes and feigned sleep.

Yami stirred in my arms, and I heard him gasp softly when he realized his position. "Seto?" he whispered softly, but I sat motionless, still pretending to doze. Yami gently lifted my arm and quietly slipped from my grasp, but before he slid away he lifted a shaky hand and hesitantly ran his fingers through my hair and across my cheek. I could feel his slender fingers tremble as he touched my face, and it was all I could do not to open my eyes, just to examine his expression.

Yami dropped his hand and backed away a little farther, then softly called my name once more. "Seto. Seto, you need to wake up; Mokuba will be wondering where you are."

I cracked open one eye, pretending to give him a sleepy glare. "I don't care. I'm comfortable here," I muttered.

He smiled benevolently. "You need to go home. You'll be a lot more comfortable in your own bed than sleeping on my couch."

"I'd rather stay here with you," I replied, perfectly serious, though I was still pretending to be half-asleep.

A rosy blush colored his cheeks and he grinned wider, but he shook his head. "Don't be silly, Seto. You should really go home."

"Then come with me." I opened my eyes fully and sat upright, staring at him. Yami's wild crimson eyes widened almost imperceptibly before he rolled them and shook his head indulgently once again.

"Seto, I'm already home," he answered dryly. "There's not much point…"

"I don't care." Suddenly I dropped the half-asleep act and let him see I was serious, pushing reservations from my mind. I didn't want to leave him; I _couldn't_, not now that I'd been so close, that I'd held him in my arms for so long. I just couldn't.

"But Seto…"

"Please?" I murmured softly, still staring avidly at him.

"Why?" he whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor.

I tried to think of a legitimate reason other than 'I've suddenly become obsessed with you.'

"I…I'm worried. I don't like this place; someone could break in."

He smiled softly. "Seto, I've lived here for months and nothing has happened," Yami replied.

"Humor me," I retorted dryly, finally sounding vaguely like my old self, and Yami eventually nodded.

"Alright, then. Let me pack a few things so you won't have to take me home early in the morning- and I won't have to wear those horrid pajamas," he said, making a disgusted face.

I smirked wickedly, but Yami just ignored me and vanished into his bedroom. Once he was gone, my smirk turned into a satisfied grin, thankful I could keep him near me just a little longer.

* * *

Tiredly I drained the last dregs from my third cup of coffee. It had been a sleepless night. 

After Yami and I had arrived (and calmed a hysterical Mokuba, who was more than a little angry at me for disappearing for so long after work), Yami went straight to bed in one of the guest bedrooms- the room right beside mine. Before he went to bed, however, he gave me a friendly hug, saying how grateful he was that I cared enough to worry about him.

I spent the rest of the night pathetically staring at the wall that connected our rooms.

About 5:00 A.M. I gave up on my staring and came downstairs to drink enough coffee to keep me sane. Now, an hour later, I still slowly sipped on my coffee but I didn't feel quite sane yet. Yami continued to monopolize my thoughts. Sighing to myself, I picked up the cell phone I always carried with me and left a message on my secretary's voice mail telling her I wouldn't be in today.

I knew I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything.

"Good morning, Seto," Yami called cheerfully as he strode into the kitchen, though he yawned drowsily. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough," I replied darkly.

"Yes, so did I. I have to admit, that bed is a lot more comfortable than mine," Yami said, giving me a lopsided grin.

The corners of my mouth twitched upward in spite of myself as I observed him. He'd already changed into his work clothes- a long-sleeved white button-up shirt tucked into black pants, and he wore his studded belt and boots as well. It definitely looked nice…

"What time are you leaving for work? Can you give me a ride, or do I need to get someone else?" Yami asked as he busied himself in the refrigerator. I stared at the back of his head for a long moment before I finally replied.

"I'm not going in today; I have some personal business to take care of. But of course I'll take you to work," I told him. He glanced at me briefly, giving me another brilliant white smile before he nodded in acceptance, and we sat at the table together for a few moments in peaceful silence.

Yami sat directly across from me, and as I subtly observed the way his bangs fell across his eyes as he bent over his breakfast, I found myself wishing desperately that I could sit beside him, just so that I could feel the warmth of his body once more. I could still vividly recall exactly the way his slim form fit against mine, and my heart leapt painfully at the memory. Just then, Yami reached for the newspaper, and I found my excuse.

As he read the front page, his brow furrowing ever-so-slightly, I stood up and moved to the chair beside him, scooting it closer under the pretext of reading over his shoulder. Yami glanced up at the movement, but merely rolled his eyes and smiled, sliding the paper closer so I could read more easily.

I still wasn't close enough. This strange new obsession I had with Yami wouldn't be satiated with merely sitting beside him, so I scooted even closer, until our shoulders touched.

"Can you not see?" Yami asked simply, glancing up at me.

I could, of course. The paper was about a foot away from me.

I shook my head, and Yami slid the paper even closer- and slid his chair closer against mine. Now his thigh rested against mine, and our arms touched from shoulder to elbow. Yami bent his head slightly over the newspaper as he continued to read, but I was too busy trying to calm my pounding heart to pay any attention to the words on the page. At least my obsession/addiction was satiated…almost.

I put my arm around the back of Yami's chair.

As I rested my arm across his shoulders, Yami instinctively leaned closer to me, so that we were almost as close as we had been the day before, and I gulped. I had thought this proximity would be enough, but instead I felt a hundred times worse. It took every ounce of my strength and self-control to remain still, since if I had my way I would pull Yami into my arms and hold him against me tightly and then…then…do…something.

What was happening to me?

Mokuba's boisterous footsteps sounded in the hallway and I reluctantly dropped my arm and moved away from Yami. He glanced up at me with a clouded, almost regretful expression in his scarlet eyes as I returned to the chair across the table.

I wished I knew what he was thinking.

* * *

In spite of my love for technology, I found him the old-fashioned way. I looked up "Otogi" in the phone book. 

After I drove Yami to work and Mokuba to school, I decided to attend to my "personal business," i.e. finding Otogi and getting some answers. Luckily for me, since I couldn't remember his first name, there were only two Otogis in the phone book- Ryuuji and Betty Mae.

I took a wild guess that it wasn't the latter.

When I parked in front of the right address- a large brick house with a spacious, well-kept lawn –I felt a prickle of nervousness run down my spine. I had no way of knowing if Otogi would even tell me the truth; since he had no reason to help me, after all, but I had to try. For whatever strange reason that had drawn me to Yami in the first place, I knew I wouldn't be satisfied until I knew the cause of Yami's pain.

And punished him accordingly.

I rang the doorbell, pleased to note its subdued tone, not at all like the annoyingly cheery little bell above the Game Shop; then cursed myself mentally for caring about something so ridiculous. Otogi opened the door after a moment, his thick black hair hanging loosely over his shoulders as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. I noticed that he still wore the cotton sweatpants and T-shirt he must have slept in, and I suddenly felt rather awkward.

"What do _you_ want, Kaiba? It's eight-thirty in the morning," he grumbled.

"Yes, and most people are at work already," I retorted, glaring at him.

"I don't see why," Otogi replied, giving me a sarcastic grin. "They should just invent a game and live off its profits. Then they'd be able to sleep as late as they wanted; unless rude CEOs came to their houses and woke them up, of course." With this, Otogi made a vague gesture toward the door and I followed him inside warily. He was being uncharacteristically nice- even though our last encounter was far from friendly.

He must want something.

"So, why are you here?" Otogi asked bluntly after I sat on his expensive black leather sofa. He reclined lazily in a matching chair and eyed me curiously. "It's about Yami, isn't it." That wasn't a question.

"Yes. I want to know what you know."

"What makes you think I know anything you don't?" Otogi examined his nails with a disinterested air. "After all, I would think it would be obvious, especially to _you_."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, shooting him my iciest blue glare.

"Why don't you have a look in that box and tell me yourself?"

At this, my eyes widened and I couldn't hide the look of incredulous shock that spread across my features. "Yes, Yami showed me his little 'treasure chest,' full of sappy memorabilia about the 'love of his life,'" Otogi continued sarcastically. "I think he wanted to find the cruelest possible way to break my heart. Not that I'm still in mourning, however, unlike Yami. He's made it pretty clear that he'll never get over that guy…"

Otogi trailed off, shaking his head in mock sympathy, and I felt my heart sink. He apparently wasn't planning on telling me anything, plus Otogi had given me a cruelly painful reminder that Yami was in love with someone else. Wait…someone _else_? What did I mean by _that_? And…why did my chest hurt so much?

Suddenly needing to escape, I rose from the couch in one smooth, fluid motion; glaring fiercely at Otogi, who merely observed me solemnly from his chair. "I think I can find my way out," I told him icily, and swept out the door.

Hopefully he missed the tears that were threatening to fall as I rushed past him.

* * *

Review! Thanks to everyone who already has, but I'm greedy and I want more. So review! 


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING**: This chapter contains some sexual content. It's really nothing graphic - more lime than anything else, but I don't want anyone reporting me for something over the rating so I'm warning you now. If this offends you, don't read it.

**Dedications**: This chapter is dedicated to Dragon and firezone12, for reading over the chapter to make sure it's still PG-13. Thanks so much for your help, guys! I really appreciate it. Oh, and it's also dedicated to Rekall, I suppose, since she read the whole story when I accidentally uploaded the wrong file at the Pharaoh's Palace (and didn't tease me about it too much). ::winks at Rekall::

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 9

I didn't intend to pick up Yami from work; really I didn't. But Mokuba already had arranged to ride with a friend- I think he had a school project to do –and my feet just led me to my car, without my input. The next thing I knew, I was at the café.

As I waited in the parking lot for Yami to exit, I called my office and checked my voice mail; but there was nothing interesting except one message from my secretary, telling me that Bakura had come by my office again.

"When will he ever give up?" I muttered, frowning to myself.

"Who?" Yami asked, suddenly climbing in the passenger's seat. I hadn't noticed his approach.

"No one. Just business," I replied vaguely, giving Yami a genuine smile. He smiled back, reddening slightly. I wondered why he always did that.

"Okay. Did you have a good day?"

"Passable," I snorted, feeling a tiny painful prick in my chest once again. "You?"

"It was fine. I really like this place; the people are so nice- although customers do tend to flirt more than I'd like," Yami replied, making a face. I scowled at that image and silently started the car. After a moment, as Yami observed the scenery, he remarked calmly, "Seto, this isn't the way to my house."

I chose not to reply and merely kept driving, triumphantly noting Yami's faint smile through the corner of my eye. So what if he loved someone else… I mean, so what if he… There was no reason for me not to… If I wanted him around…me…

I know, I should probably shut up now.

* * *

A few minutes later I parked in my driveway and Yami climbed wordlessly from his seat. I rushed to follow him, and we walked shoulder-to-shoulder into the house; and when I felt the warmth of his arm next to mine I automatically relaxed a little and I could feel the hint of a smile tugging at my lips. Yami glanced casually up at me and I couldn't help noticing that the flashing, proud crimson eyes were almost exactly the way I remembered they once were…so long ago…

"You really are looking better," I observed seriously.

Yami sighed. "I think it's because I'm not at the bank anymore; not that I hated it- I just felt…drained, I suppose. It was a hard job," he replied, shrugging indifferently.

Somehow, I felt a tiny bit disappointed by this response. Silently adding my reaction to the ever-growing list of mysteries concerning Yami, I strode calmly into the living room and sat on the sofa. He sat right beside me, much to my (secret) delight.

"So…where's Mokuba?"

"Friend's," I replied shortly.

"Ah."

This was the extent of our conversation for the next half-hour. I turned on the television and we watched the news together, sitting just close enough so that I could feel his body heat. My arms itched to wrap around Yami's slim frame once again, but I resisted, of course, instead crossing my arms across my chest as tightly as possible and consoling myself with the knowledge that he at least was nearby.

Eventually, right at dinnertime, Mokuba arrived at the house in his usual boisterous manner; vaguely shouting a hello to the two of us before clomping directly to the kitchen. "Well, I suppose it's time for dinner, then," I observed dryly. I rose and unthinkingly offered Yami a hand, which he took just as automatically.

I really, really should have known better.

As his slender white fingers slipped into mine and he rose, crimson eyes slightly downcast so that his long, dark eyelashes nearly brushed his cheekbones; a horrible shock ran through my entire body and I froze, gaping like an idiot at Yami. He smoothed his white button-down shirt with his free hand so that it clung to his lean chest without wrinkling, then attempted to pull his hand from mine.

I clung to it with all my might.

"Ouch! Seto, don't squeeze so hard," Yami grumbled, tugging at his hand. I loosened my grip slightly, but not enough for him to pull his hand away; and silently started walking to the kitchen. Yami's cheeks reddened but he walked beside me without comment- and I even thought he leaned slightly against my side, though that might have been my imagination.

When we entered the kitchen I had to drop Yami's hand (since Mokuba would most likely ask embarrassing questions), but I sat beside him at the table and subtly scooted my chair closer to his, much like I had this morning. He raised a questioning eyebrow but smiled indulgently and allowed it.

I smirked.

* * *

At about ten o'clock that night, Yami and I sat on the couch again, idly watching television. (As far as I could remember, I had never wasted an entire evening watching television before, but it was the only way I could sit close to Yami without looking suspicious. I'd even managed to snake my arm around the back of the couch so I could touch his shoulders.) Yami finally yawned and glanced up at me questioningly. "Are you ready to take me home?" he asked.

"No."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll get one of the drivers to give me a ride."

"No." Not the wordiest argument, but effective enough.

"Seto! You're not _still_ worried about that stupid streetlight, are you? Nothing's going to happen," he groaned as he climbed to his feet.

I grabbed his hand, but paused when I felt that frightening jolt once more. Yami stared at me in askance, and shaking off my reaction I rose to stand beside him (still keeping a firm grip on his hand). "You should stay…it's late," I said, rather lamely.

Yami glanced briefly at our joined hands before lifting his gaze to my face, and our eyes locked. With his free hand, he lifted trembling fingers toward my cheek, but he drew them away just before he reached me; then shakily lowered his hand and dropped his gaze to the ground. At this near-contact, my strange new addiction to Yami's touch flared up again, and this time I gave in. I let go of Yami's hand, only to step closer to him and wrap my arms around him, drawing him into my chest. Briefly I wondered what he would think of my actions, but at the moment I couldn't make myself care.

All I wanted was to hold him.

We stood unmoving for a moment- he frozen in surprise and I relishing the feel of him in my arms –until suddenly, making a choked sound in the back of his throat, Yami threw his arms around my waist in response and buried his face in my chest. Now I was the one taken by surprise, though I certainly wasn't unhappy… I tightened my grip on him and let myself smile, since no one could see me anyway.

"Seto…" he murmured softly, and I felt the hair rise on the back of my neck at the word.

"Yami…I…"

Just then, my brother's voice echoed down the stairway. "Seto, do I have to take a shower tonight?"

"Yes," I shouted back, rolling my eyes; and the moment was broken. Yami pulled away from me and took a few steps backward, watching the floor. I felt my heart sink- we had been so close to…so close to…something. "Stay?" I asked once more.

Yami glanced up at me and I saw a strange, cloudy expression in his crimson eyes. He observed me for a long moment before he finally nodded silently; and, stepping around me, slowly plodded up the stairs.

* * *

Two hours later, I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the wall. My body had decided, against my will, to spend another night pathetically watching the wall separating me from Yami. This was ridiculous.

I growled angrily and climbed to my feet, stomping across the carpet to my bedroom door. If I wasn't going to sleep, I might as well go to my study and get some work done. When I pulled open the door, however, my rebellious feet started walking the wrong way- instead of turning right, toward my study; they turned left and strode the few steps to Yami's bedroom door.

My feet stopped in front of the thick oak door, but before I could force them to turn the other way my hand joined the rebellion- and twisted the doorknob.

I held my breath as I silently pushed open the door and stepped into the darkened bedroom. My mind had finally succumbed to the rebellion, letting my body move where it wished- so I honestly had no control of the situation when I shut the door behind me and cautiously crept to the side of the bed where Yami lay, his pale skin glowing faintly in the moonlight streaming through the bay windows. Really- I couldn't help stretching my hand to caress his soft, smooth cheeks…and touch his lips…

Without realizing, I had stepped even closer to Yami and I leaned over him, so that our faces were mere inches apart. That strange overwhelming need to touch him flooded over me in a tingling rush and I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Yami's thick, soft hair, even as my other hand still lingered near his cheek.

Yami's eyes fluttered open.

I froze.

That odd smile twisted his lips and he let his eyes droop shut once again. I let out a soft sigh of relief- but then he softly murmured, "I love you…"

I yanked my hands violently away, sudden, horrible anger flooding through me. So, he was dreaming about that stupid jerk he was in 'love' with! I should have known! That smile wasn't for me, then…

Before I could wonder what in the _world_ I was thinking, let alone what I was doing, I grabbed Yami's shoulders and shook him until he woke with a gasp. "Wha…what's going on?" he mumbled. His ruby eyes seemed to have deepened to a rich brown in the darkness; and as he glanced around him in surprise I just stared at his soft, fragile face.

"Seto? What…is something wrong?" Yami asked, finally seeming to realize I was gripping his shoulders nearly tight enough to bruise.

I just kept staring, slowly feeling my unreasonable fury dissipate, only to be replaced with the unquenchable desire to hold him in my arms; though this time it was slightly different… "Forget about him," I ordered.

"What? Who?"

"Whoever you supposedly _love_!" I snapped.

"But Seto…"

Before he could protest, I tugged harshly on his shoulders, drawing Yami close against my chest and reveling in the feel of his slim form against mine. He sighed and rested his cheek against my shoulder, and my heart skipped a beat. "I can't. Seto, you don't…" Yami protested.

I cut him off again- this time by letting go of Yami, only to grip his chin and tilt it upward so that our eyes met. "I don't care. You don't need him," I said. Yami lowered his eyes and tried to draw away, but I gripped his chin tighter and pulled him toward me…

Right into my lips.

Both our eyes widened as I pressed my lips against Yami's. I hadn't even realized- or, at least I hadn't let myself realize –that this was what I wanted from him. But it was. It _was_. I wanted him so much that a huge knot of longing lodged itself in my throat, even as I kissed him. Before Yami had even begun to respond, I slipped my arms around him, drawing his warm body flush against my chest- and slipped my tongue through his slightly parted lips.

Yami still didn't respond, even as I desperately tasted the slightly bitter tang of his mouth and ran my hands reverently along his back and up to the nape of his neck, fisting in his soft, fine hair. He sat, seemingly frozen in shock, though he made no move to push me away. Finally, however, reality crept into my consciousness and I reluctantly drew back from the still creature in my arms.

"I…I…I'm sorry," I stuttered, a humiliated flush creeping up my throat.

Yami blinked.

Then lunged at me.

He knocked me onto my back against the mattress and straddled my hips, then lay across me, stomach flat against mine as he crashed our lips together just as desperately as I had a moment before. Yami slid his tongue briefly across mine before pulling away and trailing wet kisses down my throat; and I felt his hands scrabble at the hem of my shirt, pulling it up as he nipped my collarbone and elicited a most uncharacteristic gasp from me. At the sound, Yami chuckled against my chest, and my lower body reacted automatically to the deep vibration. I gasped again, and Yami pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it recklessly away.

"Yami…" I started to say something, but the word escaped my throat as little more than a husky croak, and he smirked wickedly at me.

I could never resist a challenge.

I flipped our bodies so that Yami lay flat on his back, and I slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it to join mine somewhere on the floor. He stared up at me with his wide crimson eyes, the longing clouding them obvious even in the darkness. Slowly, reverently, I slid my palms over his chest, starting at his waistline and slipping my fingers all the way along his stomach and up his arms until our fingers intertwined. A violent shiver ran through Yami and I felt his reaction against my hip.

"Seto…please," he whispered.

I smirked in reply.

* * *

Long afterwards, I lay on my back, relaxing against the soft pillows and warmed by the thick down comforter covering me. Of course, these luxuries were laughable compared to the joy of holding the wondrous creature currently dozing against my chest. Yami's slim body fit just right against mine, and his cheek was just the right size to fit in the crook of my shoulder…

I tightened my arms around him.

Yami had fallen asleep with _that_ smile on his face; that odd, twisting smile that twisted the pit of my stomach. I loved it, and I couldn't tear my gaze from the marvelous expression, but at the same time I loathed it with my entire being, because I knew it wasn't for me. What we had done tonight…it was perfect; incredible; but I knew Yami didn't mean it- not like I did.

After all, he was in love with someone else. And I- I…well…

I stroked Yami's hair softly, marveling at its perfect, smooth texture. "I love you so much," I whispered. Since he was asleep, of course, I could admit this freely.

Yami stirred the tiniest bit in his sleep, and a minute wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows as he frowned, but it immediately smoothed and _that_ smile reappeared on his face. "I love you," he mumbled, and relaxed against me as he fell back into a deep sleep.

My heart sank and I fought to keep tears from my eyes as I tore my gaze away from Yami. I glanced out the window to see the first hazy pink rays of dawn rising on the horizon, but I couldn't keep my eyes away from Yami for more than a moment. Glancing back down at that twisting smile, I smiled wryly in return and tenderly dropped a kiss against his soft pink lips.

"I'll make you forget about him; I swear it."

* * *

Now review everyone! ::counts reviews:: I got 27 reviews for the last chapter! The most I've ever gotten! I guess being greedy works... Thanks everyone, and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** Major fluffiness ahead! If this story is ooc, this chapter is definitely the worst; there's a lot of Seto running around like a lovestruck teenager; which he sort of is now, but... well, you get the idea.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 10

As soon as the sun's light shone fully over the horizon, I reluctantly decided to wake Yami, since I needed to leave the room before Mokuba awoke but I didn't want Yami to think I was abandoning him right after we'd… Well, he probably wouldn't care anyway. But, just in case he did, I lightly kissed his lips, pressing my lips against Yami's just enough to rouse him.

He kissed me back, even before his eyes fluttered open, and my heart leapt in pure joy.

"G'mornin'," Yami mumbled against my lips.

I rolled my eyes, but less snidely than I might have in the past, and Yami chuckled as he finally pulled away from me, stretching lazily. The comforter slid dangerously low on Yami's bare chest and I had to look away, telling myself Mokuba would be awake in a few minutes. Then Yami leaned over the edge of the bed to look for his clothes, and as the morning sun glinted on the skin of his back, I tossed my resolve out the window (along with my pride and self-respect).

I _was_ trying to make Yami forget about his mysterious lover, after all.

Yami shrieked shrilly in surprise when I suddenly grabbed his waist and spun him around to face me. "You sound like a girl," I snickered maliciously, but before he could muster a scathing reply I crashed our lips together and pulled him down with me onto the mattress. He made a protesting sound in the back of his throat but responded anyway, sliding his splayed fingers down my sides and along my hipbones as we kissed passionately.

I tried to roll him over, but Yami fought back and climbed atop me, and his fiery crimson eyes snapped mischievously. At that expression in his eyes my body responded automatically, and Yami felt it. He winked at me and suddenly rolled away, hopping out of bed and disappearing into the attached bathroom on the other side of the room.

Five full minutes later, I stomped stiff-legged out of the room, cursing foully under my breath.

* * *

"Seto, I'm going to be late for work!" Yami gasped when we broke apart for air. He put his hand over his mouth to discourage me, but I shrugged, unperturbed, and set to work making a hickey at the base of his throat. "Seriously. Stop it…I have to go now," Yami admonished (between girlish sniggers).

"Then go. No one's stopping you," I mumbled against his throat.

In a way, I was telling the truth. We had been sitting in the parking lot of the café for the last ten minutes, and Yami really could just climb out of the car at any time and go to his underpaid, graceless job. Of course, I was doing my best to distract him.

"Fine. I'm going, then," Yami told me sulkily and opened the car door; but when he did, he moved his hand from in front of his mouth and I took the opportunity to capture his lips in another lingering kiss. "Se'o!" Yami chided as best he could around my lips.

I just slipped my tongue in his mouth.

He laughed cheerily (although it sounded rather strange) and climbed out of the car- thus, unfortunately, out of my reach. "I'll see you this afternoon…right?" he asked. I gave him a wicked smirk and he rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Seto."

I gave him a brief wave in farewell and watched Yami stride confidently across the parking lot and disappear into the restaurant.

"I love you," I whispered, once he was out of sight.

* * *

The rest of the day sped by in a blur; I remember working on my computer, but my mind was obviously not in the office with me. Instead, it lingered on the memory of a certain crimson-eyed person that I had held in my arms mere hours earlier; until finally the clock struck five and I wandered dreamily past my secretary, grinning at the prospect of seeing Yami again…only a few minutes now…

I vaguely registered her wide-eyed stare as I strolled away.

My cell phone rang obnoxiously but I ignored it, not wanting one of my senseless employees to make me late. I still had a lot of convincing to do, after all- Yami was seriously head-over-heels for someone, and one night with me couldn't push the guy completely from his mind. Actually, I didn't know if anything ever could… But, Seto Kaiba always enjoyed a challenge.

And I had a feeling this one would be especially satisfying.

A few minutes later, I parked in the café parking lot and scanned the sidewalk for Yami. When I registered his familiar form I grinned- but then my heart stopped. Standing beside him was a thin, white-haired young man with a wicked gleam in his eye. That could only be one person… "Bakura!" I growled fiercely and practically leapt from the car in my rush to get to Yami. As I stalked across the parking lot, however, my heart stopped again- this time in a mixture of anger and shock.

Yami leaned over and hugged the white-haired thief tightly, beaming.

"What's going on?" I gasped, frozen in absolute shock. When Yami noticed me he broke away from Bakura, still beaming, and ran over to me and grabbed my hand. I tried to eye Bakura suspiciously, but I couldn't tear my eyes from my gorgeous, happy lover. Lover… I liked the sound of that.

"Seto! I'm so glad you're here! You'll never guess what Bakura did!" Yami cried.

"Offered you your job back?" I guessed darkly.

Yami eyed me curiously. "No… I told him before that I didn't want to work there anymore. Anyway, remember those books you gave me, the ones I lost?"

"You mean the ones you threw out the window?" I replied, a grin tugging at the corners of my mouth in spite of myself.

"Shut up." Yami let go of my hand and gave me a light shove before he continued. "Well, Bakura found them, and he's going to give them back to me! He came by today to ask if they were mine."

"How would he know that they were yours?" I asked suspiciously.

Yami shrugged. "He said he was walking by my apartment building a few days ago and found them on the ground."

My eyes narrowed at this. Why was he walking by Yami's apartment in the first place? I didn't trust Bakura for an instant- something was going on here. I tore my gaze from my still-beaming lover and glanced to where Bakura had been standing a moment before.

He had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" I muttered dangerously.

"He must have been in a hurry," Yami commented indifferently. Then he gently gripped my hand again. "Will you take me home now?" he asked. I shifted my hand so our fingers intertwined and tugged Yami closer.

"No."

* * *

As I drove, one hand still tangled in Yami's, I mused darkly over Bakura's appearance. What was he planning? I definitely didn't like the fact that he had been by Yami's apartment- that place was dangerous enough as it was. But, Yami wouldn't go there anytime soon anyway, if I could help it.

I lifted the hand twined with Yami's to the steering wheel, pretending that I needed both hands to drive, so I could tug him closer to me. He rested his head on my shoulder with a contented sigh, and I smirked to myself.

So far, things were progressing quite well.

I was slightly surprised to see how quickly I'd accepted loving him; let alone adjusted to it. But I'd been fairly obsessed with him for a while, anyway, and loving Yami just felt so wonderful… I lifted our joined hands and lightly kissed his fingers, and Yami sniggered cutely. Not that I'd ever admit I thought it was cute, however. "Seto, you passed your house," Yami told me, still snickering.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, not really paying attention; but then his words finally registered in my brain. Sure enough, I was nearly two blocks past my driveway, and by now Yami was laughing hysterically. "Shut up!" I snapped, and swore foully under my breath.

Yami instantly quieted and drew his hand from my grasp. "Fine. Sorry," he muttered. He scooted away, staring out the window, and I _knew_ he was comparing my reaction to whatever Mr. You're-so-wonderful-I'll-wait-miserably-for-years-because-I-love-you-so-much would have done.

I swore colorfully once more.

I turned the car around and drove back to my house, with Yami still sitting quietly beside me, staring out the window. He waited until I had almost made it into the house before climbing from the car and following me, and I sighed to myself. This was _not_ the way to win him over. Tossing away even more of my pride (although I wasn't sure that I had any left by now, anyway) I waited for Yami to catch up with me and caught his hand as he brushed past me impatiently.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

Yami raised an eyebrow questioningly and carefully examined me with his snapping crimson eyes before he nodded and kept walking. I matched his steps and we strode inside, hand in hand- and this time I was sure he leaned against my side.

Yes, things were progressing quite well indeed.

* * *

A week later, Yami had more or less unofficially moved in. He had only been by his apartment to pick up his clothes, and I had been with him then. To be honest, I really was worried about Yami's apartment- something felt _off_ about the atmosphere, and I hadn't seen that delinquent teenager or his friends loafing in the alleyways. It had been strangely quiet.

Of course, I did have an ulterior motive for wanting Yami to stay with me.

On Sunday morning, I lay in Yami's bed, idly stroking his hair as he slept peacefully in my arms. Neither of us had to work that day, so I let him sleep on as the sun slowly climbed the bedroom walls, and I let my imagination drift. Remembering Yami's twisting smile and the way he whispered "I love you," in his sleep the first night we were together, I envisioned him saying those words to me…and giving me _that_ smile as he said them.

"Someday. Someday he will," I told myself, and held his soft, warm frame tighter against my chest, trying to draw comfort from his touch.

It didn't work.

We had been together for a week, and though Yami was affectionate with me, and even passionate; there was no way that whatever he felt for me was as strong as what Yami felt for _him_. After all, I'd seen the look on Yami's face when he held that stupid box. I sighed and lightly kissed the top of Yami's head, careful not to wake him. "God, I love him so much," I murmured to the empty room.

Just then the door creaked open and Mokuba's fuzzy black head peered around it. "Seto?" he whispered. I grunted in reply and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Is he still asleep? It's 10:00 A.M.," Mokuba continued. He padded softly across the carpet and sat on the edge of the bed beside me, and I was thankful I'd pulled the blankets up nearly to my shoulders.

Mokuba had figured out Yami and I were together the first day it happened. Like I said, he was always much better at understanding people's emotions than I was. Much to my relief, however, Mokuba hadn't been upset at the news- in fact, he seemed rather unsurprised. That or he was a better actor than I knew.

"So, how did you know?" Mokuba whispered, watching me continue to stroke Yami's soft, thick hair.

"Know what?"

"That you loved him."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. My hand froze mid-motion and I gaped incredulously at my brother. "Wh-why would you think that?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Seto, it's more than a little obvious," he retorted dryly. "Plus I just heard you say it."

Oh.

I mumbled something unintelligible and Mokuba snickered under his breath. "How long have you known?" he asked.

"About a week," I muttered. A deep flush had crept up my throat and over my cheeks.

"Is that all?"

"Why, did _you_ know before then?" I snapped, slightly annoyed that he'd managed to embarrass me.

"I had my suspicions," he replied loftily, and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Mokuba…" I started, but just then Yami stirred in my arms.

"Seto… time s't?" he mumbled, yawning widely. He cracked an eye open and blearily examined my face.

"Ten," I answered shortly, not loosening my grip on him. He mumbled something and settled against my side once again, affectionately kissing the spot on my chest directly below his lips as he closed his eyes. I tried to hide my satisfied grin, but Mokuba saw it anyway.

"Aww," he cooed teasingly.

Yami's eyes flew open. "Mokuba? Seto, why did you let him in here?! He shouldn't see…" Yami yanked the blankets over his head and started punching every part of me he could reach- which was unfortunately quite a bit.

I held back my wince of pain and motioned for Mokuba to leave the room, which he finally did, after giving me a knowing wink. I scowled sulkily, listening to the sounds of Mokuba's hearty laughter fading as he ambled down the hall. Yami stopped punching me and stuck his head over the covers. His wild hair had crumpled cutely all over his head, and I had to smile at the sight. "Is he gone?" Yami asked breathlessly, and I nodded, feeling a new surge of attraction at the adorable picture.

Yami punched me hard in the stomach once more, knocking the wind from my lungs.

"That's what you get for embarrassing me," he informed me smugly, and sauntered casually to the bathroom while I tried to catch my breath.

* * *

The next day I dropped Yami off at work before heading to a _long_ day at KaibaCorp. Even if my employees were slightly more sensible now, I still had a lot of work to do, and I'd fallen way behind over the last few weeks. (Though I must say, I had an excellent reason for neglecting my work.) As I drove, I passed Otogi's house and gave it a vindictive glare, only to notice Otogi standing in the doorway.

Talking to Bakura.

I nearly wrecked as I swiveled my head to stare at the unbelievable scene, gaping in shock and growing suspicion- the two of them being together couldn't possibly mean anything good. As I drove past, I watched through the rearview mirror as Otogi and Bakura disappeared inside the house.

I called to check up on Yami at least four times that day.

* * *

I finally finished working just after ten o'clock that night, and I sped recklessly along the highway to Yami's apartment, reaching it in record time. Parking carelessly under the darkened streetlight, I hurried from my car to the musty staircase, ignoring the sharp greeting from Yami's familiar delinquent neighbor.

Panting slightly from the exertion, I knocked on Yami's door. He opened it without asking who was there, and I gasped in surprise when he peeked around the edge of the door. Yami's face had regressed to the pale, sickly hue it had been a few short weeks ago, and I was sure I saw the remnants of tear tracks along his thin cheeks.

"Yami, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, reaching to wipe the tear tracks from his face. He flinched at my touch and didn't meet my eyes. "Yami?" At this, Yami stepped back enough to let me inside, though he still didn't answer me- or look me in the face. "Yami, please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded, really starting to panic, though I tried to keep a calm facade. "Did something happen?"

He shook his head slowly and turned away, shutting the door. I waited, but Yami never turned back; instead he stood, perfectly still, with one hand resting on the chipped wood and his shoulders slumped dejectedly. Hesitantly, I approached Yami and softly began to stroke his hair. At my touch Yami dropped his hand, though he remained stock-still and hung his head.

I sighed, and, grabbing his shoulders gently, turned him around to face me. "Yami, I know _something_ happened. Just tell me why you're upset. Please? What's wrong, love?"

The endearment slipped out without my control, and at the word Yami whipped his head up in surprise, finally meeting my gaze. His crimson eyes filled with tears, and his face contorted painfully as his slim little frame heaved with sudden sobs that he tried desperately to keep from escaping. I couldn't bear it. I pulled him into my arms and rubbed his back soothingly, whispering vague comforting sounds into his hair.

"Shh, shh, it's alright; don't worry…I'll fix it…" I had no idea what I was talking about, but it seemed to help, since Yami's wracking sobs slowly dissipated. He clung to me frantically and buried his face in my shirt, and I felt the cloth gradually dampen with his tears.

"Seto…Seto…" Yami murmured my name over and over; as if it were the only thing he remembered how to say.

I continued stroking his hair soothingly and glanced around the little apartment for some clue to Yami's behavior, when my eyes fell on two familiar-looking books resting on the kitchen table. So Bakura had been by! I should have known. Who knew what he said to Yami…or did…?

As my eyes narrowed in suspicion, Yami finally stopped crying and gave a little sniff. He clutched me tighter and rested his cheek against my chest with a sigh. "Seto? Can we go home now?" he asked.

I could feel my face light up in triumph, and I forgot all about Bakura.

* * *

Um... wow. Have I told you guys how much I love you? 36 reviews for the last chapter!! That's just... wow. Thank you all so much. And they were all such interesting reviews, too! Poor Seto got lambasted - he got called dense more times than I could count - though of course that gave Otogi a reprieve from all the death threats... lol

And now for a shameless advertisement (this is for Soraki, who cracked me up when she called Seto a "lametard." lol!):

If you haven't joined, PLEASE subscribe to the Seto/Yami C2 community, Psychological Dependence! There's a link to it right on my bio under "C2 Communities." I'll even give you a special, limited-time offer: if you subscribe to the community, or, if you're already subscribed and can convince someone else to join, let me know in a review or email me at wisegirl924 at yahoo. com (sans spaces and with an and sign, of course) and I'll give you a sneak peek at my next story!

Now, review! Please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 11

After Yami let that oh-so-innocent little phrase slip, I managed to subtly convince him to stay with me on a more permanent basis. Now, two weeks later, Yami had given his landlord notice and we were moving his things to my house in stages. (By the way, when Yami informed Yugi-tachi of this, the mutt nearly had a nervous breakdown, much to my amusement. Apparently, despite his recent tolerance of me, he still couldn't handle the idea of Yami "shacking up with Kaiba." This Christmas vacation would be interesting, to say the least.)

On Saturday afternoon Yami had to work, so he loaned me his house key so that I could collect some more of his things. When I parked on the curb in front of Yami's apartment, however, I found a leather-clad teen with flashing green eyes leaning against the building, apparently waiting for Yami.

"What are you doing here, Otogi?" I snarled.

He straightened and eyed me seriously, and I felt a little of my anger ebb away, replaced with curiosity. "Where's Yami?" he asked in a low voice.

"None of your business," I snapped, and brushed past him.

"Wait!" Otogi called softly before I reached the staircase. "I need to tell you something."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" I replied scornfully. "Why don't you just go talk to your friend _Bakura_?"

At this, I glanced over my shoulder to give Otogi a rude smirk, but his face paled and his sharp green eyes widened in seeming fear. "Wh-why would you think we were friends?" Otogi stuttered.

"I saw you two talking the other day," I retorted shortly.

Otogi blanched, his face turning a sickly shade of puce, and bit his lip apprehensively. "Well…that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. Bakura came to my house a couple of weeks ago, and…well, I told him some things that I shouldn't have. I feel terrible about it; there's no telling what he did, or even why he wanted to know in the first place…" Otogi mumbled vaguely.

"_What did you do_?" I growled dangerously. A sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that Otogi had found some way to hurt Yami even more.

I was right.

"Bakura told me…well, he told me that he would help me with Yami. I still like him; I can't help it," Otogi murmured, and I glared furiously. "He said that he could get Yami to be with me - if I told him what he wanted to know. I believed Bakura; since if there's one thing he knows how to do it's how to get what he wants…"

"What did you tell the thief?" I asked lowly.

Otogi sighed and bit his lip once more. "I told him…I told him who Yami loves; and that you were trying to figure it out, too."

Seething, white-hot rage roared over me and I swung back my arm and punched Otogi square in the jaw. His eyes rolled back in his head, and I didn't even wait to watch him hit the concrete before I whirled on my heel and stomped up the six flights of stairs to Yami's apartment.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I frantically paced the living room floor of Yami's apartment. I hadn't started moving anything - my mind still whirled in turmoil over Otogi's words. Why would Bakura want to know who Yami loved? What possible reason could he have? Other than to torment Yami, maybe…

I gasped and froze in my tracks. Of course! That day when Bakura had returned Yami's books and Yami was so upset… I had wondered what had happened; Bakura must have said something to Yami about his lover. But what? Was he blackmailing Yami? What would Bakura think if he knew Yami and I were together? Would that ruin his plans?

I groaned. There were just too many questions.

"I _have_ to have some answers! I can't take this any more!" I shouted to the empty room, tugging harshly on the ends of my hair in frustration.

Suddenly I paused, fingers still tangled in my thick locks. There was an answer in this very house, hidden in a box under Yami's bed. If I looked…well, it might help me figure out Bakura's plan…

Automatically my feet started moving toward the bedroom, and before my conscience could protest, I peered under Yami's bed and found a small, slightly dusty cardboard box. My hand stretched out to grab it, and I noticed that my fingers were shaking nervously. Gulping, I quickly slid the box from under the bed and held it thoughtfully in my quaking hands.

I couldn't open it.

I just stood there, staring at the _thing_ that represented Yami's passion and devotion - and I couldn't violate it, not even to help him. It would hurt him so much if he ever found out… At the thought, my hands gave an extra-large shudder and I dropped the box. As it clattered to the floor and I stared dazedly, I heard a small sound in the doorway.

"Seto? You left the door unlocked…"

Yami stepped into the room; but when he saw me staring at the slightly dented cardboard box on the floor, all the color drained from his face in a rush. "W-what are you doing?" Yami squeaked. He dashed across the room and gathered the box into his arms; and glancing fearfully at my dazed expression, quickly spun and ran out of the room again. I could hear his footsteps thudding out of the apartment and down the stairs.

After what seemed like ages, I finally snapped out of my stupor and raced after him. I paused when I reached the sidewalk outside and glanced around for any sign of Yami. Nothing. And I had no idea where he would go, either. Groaning to myself, I ran a frustrated hand across my face and stumbled awkwardly to my car.

"Man, I've never seen you look that messed up," a voice commented behind me. Oh, great, the delinquent was back.

"Mind your own business," I snapped.

"Yami seemed pretty upset, too," he added.

I slowly turned to face him. He was once again clad in baggy jeans, and he had a bright yellow cap pulled low over his face. "Which way did Yami go?" I demanded.

The idiot merely shrugged. "Bus stop. He's probably on a bus somewhere by now."

I swore fluently, and he whistled appreciatively. "Wow, rude guy, you're really worked up today."

"Shut up! And my name is Kaiba," I snapped, and stomped to my car, not waiting for a reply.

"Bye, Kaiba! And good luck!" the delinquent called as I stomped away. I felt a tiny, sarcastic grin twitch at my lips, but I suppressed it and rapidly climbed into my car and sped away. My life had seemingly fallen to pieces in the last hour or so, and I knew just who to blame.

It was time to pay another visit to Bakura.

* * *

This time, I walked into the bank slowly and silently, and no one moved aside as I made my way through the crowd to Bakura's office at the back of the building. But, I knew that I was giving off a much more dangerous aura than I ever had before with my blustery shouting and glaring, especially when the two armed guards stepped aside fearfully as I swept past them to knock on the office door.

"What is it?" Bakura snapped.

"It's Kaiba," I replied shortly, still in a deadly calm.

Silence reigned for a long moment until Bakura finally said, "Come in, then."

I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me, eyeing the white-haired thief with the most serious expression I'd ever given anyone. "Why?" I asked simply.

"Why what? Don't tell me you're here to waste my time again," he sighed, and leaned casually back in his executive's chair, crossing his arms lazily behind his head. His narrow brown eyes flashed challengingly, and I straightened to my full height, accepting the unspoken dare.

"I want to know why you insist on making Yami's life a misery. What possible reason could you have to torment him; to keep him down? I know you paid him well before, though I'm actually starting to have my suspicions about that. I think you just want to know you have some kind of power over him - why else would you need to know who he…who he…?"

"Can't even say it, can you Kaiba?" Bakura smirked. "Well, let me ask _you_ something. Why do _you_ need to know so much? I know all about your little search for Yami's lover; told Yami about it myself, in fact."

The color drained from my cheeks. Was _that_ why Yami was so upset that day? Was I the reason he felt so horrible? What must he have thought when he saw me looking at the box, then?

I was really starting to get tired of all these questions.

"Of course, Yami doesn't think that you actually 'care' about him, or however you put it before. He thinks that you're just in some kind of ridiculous competition with his 'mystery lover,'" Bakura scoffed. "I made sure of that." Seething fury poured over me and I clenched my fists as Bakura snickered vindictively. I knew he was only telling me this because he wanted to torment me, and that made me wonder just how much more Bakura longed to hurt Yami - after all, he'd held a grudge against Yami for years.

"I love him." At my sudden proclamation, Bakura's laughter abruptly paused and his narrow eyes widened in surprise. "I love Yami more than anything in the world, and if I have to compete for him, so be it. Now I think it's time that I explained that to him myself."

"Kaiba…" Bakura began, but I turned my back on him and yanked open the office door.

"Oh, and I'll find a way to make you regret what you've done to him; don't doubt that," I threatened levelly, without turning around, and swept out the door.

* * *

I had no idea where Yami might have gone, and I didn't think he'd go back to his apartment, so I eventually decided to just go home and pray that he would come by. Pathetic, I know; but I had no other choice. However, when I got home I found Yami in the living room - facing off against a steaming Mokuba. Yami held a suitcase in both hands as Mokuba tried with all his might to pull it away.

"You CAN'T leave, Yami! Can't you see how much you mean to him?!" my brother cried vehemently.

"NOTHING! I don't mean ANYTHING - and I never have! It's all just a stupid game to Kaiba; Bakura was right from the beginning. He told me two years ago what your brother said, and I was crazy to ever think he'd changed his mind," Yami argued. A fierce flush spread across his cheeks, and his thick blond bangs stuck in clumps to his wet face as tears poured from his eyes.

"WHAT?!!" I bellowed in surprise. What _else_ had Bakura done to Yami?!

Yami gasped and dropped the suitcase, just as Mokuba gave an extra-violent tug, and my brother fell backwards onto the floor with a grunt. The suitcase flew out of his hands and bounced across the carpet, springing open as it rolled to my feet - and Yami's box landed right in front of me.

I stared at it for a long moment; then bent and lifted it gently and slowly crossed the room to where Yami stood frozen, staring at me in apprehension. Tenderly I grasped one of his soft, slender hands and placed the unopened box in his palm, then softly pushed it toward his chest so that he gripped it cautiously. Yami still watched me uncertainly as I smoothed his damp bangs back on his forehead. "Bakura is a liar," I said simply, cupping Yami's cheek in the palm of my hand.

He leaned into my touch and I smiled. "Yami, I don't know exactly what he said, but I promise it isn't true. I _have_ been competing with that guy," I gestured to the box, "but…because I want…I want you to love me as much as I love you."

Yami gasped and his eyes widened; then he grinned shakily and pushed the box back into my hands. "I think there's something you need to see," he told me quietly.

"Really?"

Yami nodded and I hesitantly lifted the lid to the dented cardboard box. When I saw what lay inside I blinked, almost thinking I was hallucinating - but when I reopened my eyes nothing had changed. Newspaper clippings about KaibaCorp and… and about _me_ littered the base of the box! Scattered among the clippings were a few photos of Yugi-tachi taken during the Battle City tournament. I could see my scowling face off to the side of them all. I stared at them in wonder until I noticed something else. To the side of the box, on top of the photos and newspaper articles, lay a well-worn Duel Monsters card- the Devil's Sanctuary. I lifted it curiously and glanced at Yami, who wore a sheepish grin.

"The card you gave me," he explained simply, shrugging.

I dropped the box and the papers scattered all across the carpet as I grabbed the back of Yami's neck and tugged him toward me, our lips meeting in a fervent kiss. Yami moaned happily and wrapped his arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth and tasting the bittersweet tang of residual tears that had slid along his soft lips.

After a moment I pulled away for air and used the opportunity to examine his sweet face and the flashing scarlet eyes so close to mine. My heart leapt - Yami wore _that_ smile, that funny twisting grin, and it was all for me. And… it always had been. What an incredible thought. "I love you, Seto," he whispered softly.

I grinned in triumph and attacked his lips once more, sliding my hands along his sides toward the waistband of his low-slung black pants - until Mokuba cleared his throat. "_Ahem_. I'm glad you two are together and all, but if you're going to do _that_, could you please go upstairs?"

Yami blushed cutely, but I just reached in my pocket and grabbed my wallet, tossing it at Mokuba. "Don't go crazy," I said dryly, and went back to kissing Yami.

Mokuba cheered, and I vaguely registered the thumping of his footsteps as he ran out of the room.

My credit card company was _very _happy that month.

* * *

Long hours later Yami lay curled up against me in his bed - though this time he stayed awake. Silently I stroked his wild hair as he rested his soft cheek against my chest; until he reached up and twined his fingers in mine, then sat up enough to give me a chaste kiss on the lips before settling against me once more. "Seto? Can I ask you something?" he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you look?"

"In that box?" When Yami nodded, I stared at our joined fingers thoughtfully for a moment before I thought of a reply. "Well… I knew - Otogi told me for sure – that you were keeping 'souvenirs' of your relationship with that guy… although I guess it was me; that's still hard for me to accept; I just can't believe it…"

"_Seto_," Yami chided meaningfully, and I realized I was rambling.

Great. I've started taking after the mutt's habits.

"Anyway, I was jealous - I was really jealous, because I wanted you to love me as much as you loved _him_," I growled, and Yami laughed cheerily, "but even though I wanted to know who it was, I couldn't violate you that way. It would just be wrong."

Yami gripped my hand tighter. "You're so unbelievable," he laughed. "You don't even realize how sweet you are."

I grumbled under my breath, embarrassed. "Well… if you loved me the whole time, why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked snidely, in retaliation. His breath hitched, and I suddenly felt very guilty. "Yami; no, I'm sorry," I murmured, remembering how depressed he had been…over me. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault," he mumbled. "I didn't tell you because - well, I realized how I felt when Yugi and Anzu first started dating. They were so sweet together, and I suddenly wanted what they had; and that's when I thought of you. You were just…the only person who came to mind. I guess it was kind of like when you wanted to talk to someone, and I was the only person you could think of; I just couldn't get you out of my head. Everyone said I was acting strange, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be with you; I wanted you so much.

"Strangely, Bakura figured it out, even though no one else did. He came to me one day and told me he knew how I felt about you; but he gently let me down, saying that he heard you telling Mokuba how you'd never forgive me for making you look like a fool in our duel…"

"I NEVER said that!" I cried, shocked.

Yami tilted his head up and kissed me softly once again. "I know. I know that, now; I don't know why I ever believed Bakura in the first place, except that he acted like a friend. He was so _nice_ about it, and he promised not to tell anyone else. Then, he gave me a good, well-paying job when Yugi needed the money for school…"

"He just wanted you to work for him so he could see you suffering," I grumbled.

"_Seto_," Yami chided.

I just drew him closer into my arms, unrepentant. "I love you," I murmured.

Yami smiled _that_ smile again and relaxed against me, drawing circles on my chest with his warm fingers. "I love you, too. I always have."

I closed my eyes, reveling in his touch; and for the first time I fell asleep first.

* * *

**A/N**: lol The Devil's Sanctuary was a little something extra for those of you who've read Spellbound. Anyway, only one more chapter to go - the epilogue should be out sometime around Thursday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; I love hearing from you all!

Okay, and the C2-special-sneak-peek thing is over. I sent the story preview to most of the ppl who told me they joined, but there were a couple of you who I couldn't reach by email; so if you joined the C2 last time but I didn't send you the preview, please leave your email address for me in your review (though be sure to put spaces between everything or ffnet will cut it off).

Thanks again, guys!


	12. Epilogue

Well, here it is; the end of the story. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed this; it's been so much more popular than I could have hoped. I hope you're all happy with the end of the fic, and that you read my new story, _When Memory Speaks_, which I'll be posting right after this. Once again, thank you all so much!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 12: Epilogue

"You know, maybe Yami living with Kaiba ain't such a bad thing," the mutt mumbled, shoving food into his mouth.

"_Jou_!" Anzu chided, waving a finger in his face. "Don't be so rude! You should be grateful that he's letting us come here and…"

I rolled my eyes as she went off on a long lecture, and glanced around for Yami. Just as I had feared, as soon as Yugi-tachi were on Christmas break they'd come directly to my house. Now it was 9:00 at night on Christmas Eve, and they still hadn't left.

"Don't any of them have families?" I grumbled to myself, and finally spotted Yami hidden in a corner of the living room, talking to Yugi. He looked incredible, as usual - he wore low-slung brown pants and a white long-sleeved shirt with a low collar, almost like the outfit he'd worn when he worked at that café. (Incidentally, he quit that job about a month before Christmas. Although it was a welcome change from the security guard job, Yami got bored with it quickly - and I liked supporting him anyway.)

I sidled up to my crimson-eyed lover, close enough for his shoulder to brush against my arm, and silently stood next to him as he talked to Yugi. Yami paused in his conversation and glanced up at me through his thick blond bangs. "Hi, Seto, I was wondering where you were," he greeted, smiling, and slipped his hand into mine.

I smirked proudly; at least until I noticed Yugi hiding a grin behind his hand.

Yami leaned cozily against my side and continued his conversation while I let my thoughts drift. Although I tolerated Yugi-tachi for Yami's sake, I would really be thankful when they left, since I wanted to give Yami his present when we were alone…

"Okay, then, you and Jiichan can just stay here tonight. There are plenty of extra bedrooms," Yami said cheerfully, cutting into my musings.

"What? NO!" I cried in frustration.

Yami whipped his hand away and glared at me. "Seto, don't be so rude!" he admonished. "Yugi and Jiichan are my family, and I want to be with them on Christmas!"

"But…"

He crossed his arms and glared at me until I finally nodded; then he carried on his conversation with a self-satisfied smirk. I stomped away, cursing under my breath. Why did I put up with that? It was my house after all; I didn't have to do what Yami wanted, just because he was so determined...and so proud…and he tasted so sweet…

I groaned loudly, drawing the attention of the entire room.

"What's your problem, Kaiba?" the mutt called.

I ignored him and stomped up the stairs. When I reached the bedroom Yami and I shared, I stalked inside and slammed the door viciously behind me. Sure, I loved Yami, but when he manipulated me that way, it really embarrassed me, since I could never resist him. Mokuba did the same thing, though no one could maneuver me to their will like Yami did so easily.

Sighing, I sat at my desk and pulled open the drawer to examine the gift I'd gotten him. I wondered when to give it to him, since I wanted it to be private, just between us. It was so hard – almost impossible, actually – for me to express any emotion in front of people; and this gift was…well; I definitely couldn't do it with the mutt watching.

The bedroom door creaked open and I hastily shoved the bag back in the drawer. "Seto? Are you alright?" Yami called softly, stepping inside.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied gruffly. He eyed me thoughtfully, and when I shifted awkwardly under his scrutinizing glance Yami quietly shut the door behind him.

"You're not. What's wrong?" he asked softly. I didn't answer, and Yami strode to where I was sitting and draped his arms around me tenderly. "Seto?" he murmured, and started lightly trailing kisses along my neck, up to the crook between my jaw and my ear. I shivered.

"Fine. I want us to be alone for Christmas."

"But Mokuba will be here anyway," Yami reminded me, still nuzzling my neck.

"I don't mind him… It's just - your present; I can't give it to you with all of them watching."

Yami let go of me and moved to rest his back against the corner of the desk. "That's okay. Just give it to me now."

"But…won't you want something tomorrow?"

He shook his head and gently raised his hand to cup my cheek. "I don't care about that. The day's not important; the thought is," Yami informed me wisely, and I fought not to roll my eyes at the cliché. Finally I just grinned instead - Yami was always spouting those sorts of platitudes.

Yami raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for a response, and I observed him carefully to make sure he was serious before I eventually nodded and pulled out the bag once more. Yami took it eagerly, giving me a brilliant smile before he'd even opened it. "Thank you so much, Seto," he breathed, and I rolled my eyes.

"It might be more impressive if you actually look at it," I commented dryly, and an endearing flush spread across his cheeks.

"I was getting to that," he mumbled. Then he carefully pried open the bag and tossed the tissue paper onto the desk, and drew out the velvet necklace box I had placed at the very bottom of the bag. I watched apprehensively as Yami opened it and examined my gift.

Inside lay two matching lockets, shaped like Duel Monsters cards, similar to the ones my brother and I wore, except one held a picture of Yami, and one a picture of me. Yami opened them silently and stared at the two lockets for a long time before he finally glanced at me again. His eyes were very bright.

"I don't want anyone to ever be able to tell you again that I don't care about you," I explained softly. Reaching across him, I picked up the locket with my picture and slipped it over his head, then slid the locket with Yami's picture around my neck, right next to the one with Mokuba's picture. "If they do… Well, the proof is right here," I added, pointing to my neck.

I wished I was better at saying how I felt; aside from telling Yami I loved him, this was the best I could do. Ever since I'd found out what Bakura had said to Yami, I couldn't help fearing that something else could happen to make him doubt me. (Though I wasn't worried about Bakura himself. He'd had to leave town after a certain… _anonymous_ tipster reported him to the police for tax fraud.)

So, these lockets were my way of showing Yami how important he was to me. I just hoped he understood what I was trying to say.

"Seto…" Yami murmured, gazing at me in wonder. Then suddenly he leapt at me and nearly knocked me out of the chair. He wrapped his arms around my neck and began kissing me passionately, then just as suddenly broke away before I had even begun to respond. Yami looked straight into my eyes, and my breath hitched at the expression on his face. "I know, Seto. I know," he murmured.

I tilted my face upward and kissed him again. Sometimes words just weren't necessary, after all.


End file.
